The Bonds of Friendship
by RedArt
Summary: The Ties that Bind-Part I: Severus and Lucius are best friends as they prepare to enter Hogwarts, where their friendship is put to the test. But in the end, a friend's influence is greater than we often want to admit...
1. Two and Two

Disclaimer: Besides my original characters, the world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K.Rowling. 

**Full Summary:** The Ties that Bind-Part I: Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy are best friends as they prepare to enter Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When a girl enters the picture, their friendship is put to the test and Severus finds himself teetering on a very thin tight rope. When Severus becomes a Death Eater, did he really have a choice? There's a high price for a Death Eater's loyalty, and Severus' payment is due. A friend's influence is greater than we often want to admit...****

Two and Two 

****

_~1~_

"Have you gotten your letter yet?"

Severus looked up from his book to see Lucius reading over his Hogwarts letter for the fourth time that evening. "Yes, Lucius, I have."

The blonde boy threw his letter onto the table beside him. "As was to be expected. I'm looking forward to seeing the Slytherin common room. Father's described it to me in _perfect_ detail."

Severus grunted and returned to his reading.

"So, Severus, do _you_ expect to be in Slytherin?"

Rolling his eyes, he closed the book. "What do you think, _all knowing one?_" It often bothered him, the way his best friend purposely annoyed him, just to get a rise out of him.

A familiar grin spread across Lucius' face. "Of course, how could I be so _naïve_? All the Snapes have been Slytherins, like my own family."

"You really do like to talk so you can hear the sound of your own voice, _don't you?_" Severus snapped back. 

Hogwarts had been the topic of discussion with Lucius all summer, and he was sick of it. So they were heading off to school; why wouldn't they? They were both the offspring of generations of pureblooded wizards, both their families honored and respected in the wizarding community. He could give a rats arse that the moment. "School is for learning, Lucius, not some twisted game of social politics."

"_Really?_" The blonde swung his feet up on the antique desk next to him, knocking over a picture frame. Ignoring the broken item, he continued, "Then where, _pray tell_, would we begin making the social connections necessary for one of our standing?"

Severus snorted.

"Oh, I _forgot_…I'll be the one making the connections for us_ both_." Lucius looked over at him, "You'll be the one upholding our _educational standards_."

Severus pointed at the shattered glass of the fallen picture. "Your mother is going to hex you for that."

"Like I give a shit."

Lucius always hid his fear behind a very strong wall, a skill Severus had learned from the blonde. They lived very similar lives. From the day their parents introduced them, they had been inseparable, almost like brothers; and just like brothers, there were times they'd love to kill each other. Despite this, Lucius was the one constant in his life.

Severus' parents were 'conflicted', as he learned to describe them. His father had a strong view of the witch's role in his household, or rather, the _Snape_ view. This, however, translated into brutal beatings, and mental abuse, that over the years had turned his once vivacious, out spoken, and loving mother into the fearful, unattached, quiet door mouse she now resembled. Deep down, Severus was sure that at one time, they loved each other.

The Malfoys on the other hand, were 'boisterous' to say the least. Lucius' mother refused to stay 'in her place', but rather chose to exercise the power and standing her arranged marriage had afforded her. Mr. Malfoy also had his views on his wife's position, often resulting in violent outbursts as the two inflated egos collided. To the outside world, they put on the impeccable front that they were the happily married couple like the Malfoys before them. Severus felt they deserved awards for acting, for it was blatantly obvious to anyone who spent the night in Malfoy Manor, that there was no love in that house.

********

Lucius looked over at his dark haired friend, and wondered what he was thinking. Though he had grown accustomed to Severus' sudden periods of vacant thought, he still found himself curious every time that look crossed the other boy's face. His thoughts were quickly interrupted by the voices in the hallway.

"…After all I've put up with! Bearing your bastard child so you can 'perpetuate' your noble line! I WILL NOT BE TREATED AS YOUR WHORE!…"

Lucius' eyes widened with his mother's words before sliding his feet off the desk. Severus looked over at him, waiting for Lucius' reaction.

"…That's all you _are!_ If you think for one minute that I'm going to let you contradict me like that if front of Him, _you're greatly mistaken!…_"

Lucius' father's voice bounded off the walls, rattling the crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling above the two boys. _Why do they have to do this every time Severus stays over?_ Lucius thought uneasily.

Outside in the hall, they could hear the sound of porcelain vases and gilded mirrors being blasted into tiny pieces as the Malfoys began throwing curses at one another. As he stood up and walked towards the door, Lucius felt his friend's hand curl around his arm. 

"No, don't. You know it will only make it worse." Severus pulled him back from the door.

For a moment he stood there, glaring at the door, his blood pounding through his veins, while Severus held him back. Finally, he turned towards his voice of reason, and found a quiet understanding and support in Severus' eyes. On the outside, Lucius may appear strong, but he knew it was Severus that truly anchored him. He had the restraint Lucius always found so elusive.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he motioned towards the secret passageway they had taken to sneak into his father's study. Following the dark haired boy into the passage, Lucius looked back at the broken picture frame and smiled.

**~~~*~~~**

Aleanor sat on the front step of her best friend's stoop. For a while they had been there, silent, making her more nervous by the minute. All summer long it seemed they had avoided talking about school the coming year. What would she tell her dear friend if she asked where she would be going? She already thought Aleanor's brother was attending Eton, which was as far from the truth as you could get. Looking over at her red headed friend, she felt her heart breaking. Aleanor couldn't imagine going anywhere without her.

Aleanor had never been popular in school, and to say it didn't bother her in the least would be a flat out lie. Everyone hurts when they're rejected, especially over something as trivial as your hair. The two friends had nearly matching red hair, and often laughed calling each other 'sister'. It was that that brought them together. 

Their first day of primary school, Aleanor walked over to a group of kids and asked to join them in their game of tag. In response she was told, "Get lost carrot top!" To an adult this may be nothing, but to a five year old, it's devastating! 

Crying as she ran behind a bush, she was surprised to find another red headed girl already there. After comparing notes and realizing they had both been shunned due to their coloring, they decided to show the rude kids how very unpleasant it felt to be made fun of. Furious over the remark, the two girls marched towards the children, hand in hand, when suddenly the boy who had called both girls 'carrot top' found himself turning red, literally, from head to toe. Aleanor's father had to rush to the school to 'clear the matter up'. 

Several times things would happen when they were together, things Aleanor guessed were caused by her magical abilities, but many times, she couldn't remember feeling anything strong enough to have made them happen, and wondered if it couldn't have been her friend. Now Aleanor sat, silent, watching the night growing darker around them, thinking about how much she was going to miss her tomorrow.

"Aleanor, I know you don't want to talk about tomorrow, but I wanted to ask you, will you write to me?"

Her face felt flushed. How can she write to her from Hogwarts? Maybe she could first send them to father and have him drop them in the muggle post. "Ah, yeah, Lily, I will."

A smile spread across Lily Evans' face. "Good! Then I'll write you!"

"Okay… Wait, I don't know where to send your letters." She looked at Lily, realizing she'd have to give an address in return as well. _Oh, no._

Lily's face seemed to have gone rigid. Her mouth fell open, but no words came out.

"Lily, are you alright?"

"Ah, ah yeah, I just have to get a copy of the address from my mum first…I, I don't remember it."

"Oh, okay. Well that's good, I don't remember mine either," she lied. _That was close!_ Aleanor thought, giving an inward sigh of relief.

**~~~*~~~**

"Honestly Severus, could you restrain yourself from burying your head in a book for one minute."

Thoroughly irritated, Severus slammed his book shut and glared at the blond boy sitting across from him in the otherwise empty compartment.

"You'd think I'd be interesting enough for you, but _no_, we're on the train five minutes, and you've crammed your nose into another oversized _paperweight!_"

"Lucius, shut the hell up before I take this book and use it to rearrange your face!"

A sneer curled across the boy's face. "What Severus? Not good enough with your wand? Have to use a pile of useless paper?"

With a satisfying grin, Severus had pulled his wand out and had it aimed at his best friend. "You know perfectly well what I'm capable of with my wand."

"Yes, my dear friend, I do." Relaxing back in his seat, Lucius laughed. "I just wanted to make sure you still had it in you."

_I hate it when he does that! _Severus thought, shoving his wand back into his robes. He glared at the blond sitting across from him, a look of dark satisfaction on his face. "You know, Lucius, one of these days you'll go too far… and I'll be more than happy to curse you into oblivion!"

Lucius just chuckled. "Yes, I'm sure I will." His gray eyes glimmered in the sunlight shining through the window. "What great fun that shall be!"

Rolling his eyes, Severus opened his book, ignoring the grunt coming from the other side of the compartment.

********

"Gregory, I think I can handle my own trunk!"

Aleanor was on edge more than usual that morning. She had quickly called Lily's house to give her mother the address Lily needed to write to her, her father having agreed to be her 'go between' when it came to her and Lily's correspondence. Her mind was whirling with sadness from leaving her dear friend behind and frustration from having just packed that morning. Now her annoying older brother, Gregory, was bullying her around the Platform. She was getting very close to lighting her fuse.

"Aleanor, I'll get your trunk inside, just go and sit down before you blow a blood vessel!" Gregory replied, shooing her onto the train with a free hand.

Glaring at her brother, she climbed on board and began searching for a compartment. The first three were full. Opening the door to the fourth compartment, she was instantly greeted by three boys, one with untidy black hair and glasses, one who looked almost like his brother, and a boy with light brown hair who looked on the verge of falling asleep. Before she could return the greeting, another boy, rounder than the others popped his head in the doorway beside hers. 

"Can I sit here?" the round boy asked.

"Sure," the boy in glasses answered.

As the tubby boy made his way past her, Aleanor changed her mind about asking to join them. The last thing she wanted was sitting in a compartment full of boys for the next few hours.

"Want a seat?" the boy asked, his glasses slipping down his nose a bit.

"No. Thanks though." 

The boy shrugged his shoulders as she closed the compartment door.

Skipping the fifth door, Aleanor opened the last compartment door in the car and gasped. "Lily?"

The red haired girl dropped the robes she was pulling out of her trunk. "Aleanor?"

Aleanor grabbed the girl and hugged her like she hadn't seen here in months. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Lily laughed as she squeezed her friend tighter. "Why didn't _you_ tell _me?_"  

"Well," she released Lily and sat across from her, "I thought you'd think I was a complete nutter if I told you I was going to Hogwarts."

"So did I!" Lily giggled before asking, "How did your parents take it?"

"Well, they expected it."

"Huh?"

Aleanor giggled. "Lil, my dad's a wizard. Gregory goes to Hogwarts too, he's a fourth year student. My mum's a muggle."

Lily's jaw dropped. "I had no idea!"

"Well Lil, how did yours take it?"

"Good, obviously, or else I wouldn't be here. But Petunia was pissed."

"You must have _loved_ that!" The grin on her best friend's face was answer enough.

**~~~*~~~**

Lucius couldn't stand it one moment longer. The two girls sitting behind them in the boat had talked and giggled non-stop from the moment they set off for the castle. Looking over at his friend beside him, he rolled his eyes. Quickly he reached over and slammed shut the book that was open in Severus' lap.

"What the hell?"

"Shut it! You shouldn't read by lantern anyways, it'll hurt your eyes."

Severus glared at him. "You didn't seem to concerned last night when you left me with nothing but a single candle with which to read," he snarled.

Lucius changed the subject. "Those girls are driving me _mad_ with their senseless gibbering!"

"Then tell _them_ to shut it!" Severus responded, flipping his book open once more, daring the young blond to shut it again.

Deciding to drop that particular battle, he turned back to watching the castle grow larger and larger before them. Too bad the sound coming from behind him didn't cease.

"…and _then_ I told Petunia…"

Lucius' hands clenched into two tight fists. Spinning around in the boat, he hissed, "Would you two _please_ shut the hell up! I really don't care what you said to anyone! But I would prefer to enjoy the rest of this trip without the sound of your flapping tongues assaulting my ears!"

The two red headed girls glared at him contemptuously. He heard Severus snort beside him as he turned a page. Shortly after he turned back around, he heard behind him…

"Prat"

He spun his head back around to see both girls glaring at him as if daring him to say anymore. Before he could open his mouth to thoroughly berate the two, Severus took hold of his arm and lightly squeezed. Looking at the dark haired boy, he saw his friend shake his head. Ripping his arm from Severus' grasp he turned around a last time, crossing his arms and muttering under his breath as the two girls behind them whispered.

**~~~*~~~**

"How exactly does this Sorting work?" Lily asked her, as they were about to pass the threshold into the Great Hall.

"I don't know, but Gregory did mention something about blood." The color in Lily's cheeks faded. "But don't worry, I wouldn't take Gregory's word on anything!"

Walking towards the front of the Hall, she spotted her brother sitting at the table to her right, and sent him a glare. He laughed.

Finally, they stood in front of the Head Table, a stool and shabby old hat waiting in front of them. Lily and Aleanor held onto each other's hand as Professor McGonagall explained the Sorting Ceremony. It always helped to keep them calm, knowing the other was right there. 

As the Ceremony went on, Aleanor recognized the dark haired boy from the 'boy compartment' as she had explained it to Lily, walking up to the stool after being called, "Black, Sirius." After a moment the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"

_Not long now_, she told herself, as she wondered how many people had C's for their last name. Apparently, not many.

"Delaney, Aleanor." 

Releasing Lily's hand, she stepped forward, climbing onto the stool. No sooner than the hat touched her head, it shouted, "Gryffindor!" Sliding off the stool, she gave Lily a quick smile, and headed down to the table were Sirius Black had just sat.

********

Severus chuckled, drawing Lucius' attention.

"What's so funny?" Lucius whispered.

"That girl, from the boat, was just put in Gryffindor. Which means, we won't have to suffer their incessant chatter!" he whispered back, gleefully.

"I had the impression you could care less about their chattering."

"Well, yes, Lucius, I didn't care…it was your pompous reaction that was getting on my nerves." He grinned when he saw the cold glare being cast at him by the blond.

"Blow it out your arse Severus!"

He chuckled. _Ah, to be loved!_

********

Lucius wasn't really mad. They always poked and prodded at each other like this. If ever they didn't take the opportunity to poke at the other's ribs, it was cause for alarm. In their families, any attention was good attention, and Lucius got most of his from Severus. Yes, he'd threaten the dark haired boy, or cast an innocent hex at him when his back was turned, but it was all done in love.

"Evans, Lily" 

Lucius growled under his breath. Overhearing the two girls conversation, which he wondered how anyone couldn't overhear it, had made it plainly obvious the red headed girl now mounting the stool was a mudblood. _She certainly won't be a Slytherin,_ he thought to himself. Judging by the smug look on Severus' face, he was thinking the exact same thing.


	2. Help!

Help! 

****

_~2~_

"Well, Lil, what do you think so far?"

Aleanor lie on her back, staring at the dark canopy of her four-poster. Lily was doing the same thing on the bed beside her. "I think this is going to be wonderful!"

Aleanor laughed. "Did you notice those two boys from the boat were both put in Slytherin?"

Lily sat up on her bed. "Yeah. You know, the blonde reminded me of Josh."

"Oh yeah, 'carrot top' boy. You'd think that after he turned red, he'd of learned to stop calling us that."

"But then we never would have been able to see his pants fall to his ankles in the middle of lunch last year!" Lily began laughing hysterically.

Sitting up, Aleanor asked, "Now that I know I'm not the only one…was that you?"

"I think so. I was staring at him, wishing the school could see his knickers, just to shut him up. Next thing you know, there they were! Red hearts and all!"

"It _was_ you then!" Aleanor exclaimed while another girl yelled at them to keep their voices down. 

**~~~*~~~**

Lucius walked with Severus to Potions. Their other classes that morning had been pretty uneventful, though he was sure he was going to thoroughly despise McGonagall, _the old Scottish bat. _ "You did notice on your schedule that we're having Potions with the Gryffindors?" Severus asked casually.

Grumbling, Lucius pulled out his schedule. "Oh bloody hell."

Severus chuckled. "Which means those chatty cardinals will be there."

"Cardinals? What the hell are you talking about Sev?"

"The red heads from the boat, Luc. Honestly, a little work on your understanding of allegorical phrases would do you some good." 

"Sev, don't piss me off before I have to suffer through a class full of Gryffindors. I'd rather not get a detention for hexing one of them, you know my temperament."

With a grin, Severus replied, "Indeed, I do."

********

It was a personal goal of Severus' to see how long it would take him to peak Lucius to the point of cursing someone. His temper was, of course, just as fiery as Lucius', but Severus had learned to lengthen his fuse, making him more tolerant than his blonde friend. Lucius always did his best to light Severus' fuse, but this time, he would be the one firing off.

As they took two seats in the front row, Severus heard the familiar sound of two girls, giggling and gossiping. He grinned, hoping they'd sit right behind them. _Lucius would love that! _As if a blessing was cast down on him, the two red haired girls did indeed sit behind the pair of Slytherins. Severus looked over at Lucius, and noticed he had his eyes shut, his mouth mumbling. Leaning over, he whispered to his friend.

"What's wrong Luc? Cardinals not to your liking?" He knew his sneer resonated with his words.

"They are more annoying than a fucking banshee!" Lucius responded through gritted teeth.

Severus looked over his shoulder and caught the eye of the one sitting behind Lucius. She seemed to smile at him as he noticed how incredibly dark blue her eyes were. _I thought red heads usually had green eyes?_ He didn't notice how long they stared at each other until the door to the classroom opened and he quickly turned back around.

********

Sitting down behind the obnoxious blonde from last night, Aleanor answered Lily's last question. "Yeah, I liked McGonagall's class too, though I'm not sure I'll do any good in it." 

"Well, I'm sure it'll be better than this! Look at this place, doesn't it give you the creeps?" Lily asked, pulling out her quill and ink.

"Not really. Then again, it's not night time." She imagined what this place would look like at night with only dim candles to light it. With a quick shiver, she added, "Remind me NEVER to get detention in here!" Lily nodded.

The dark haired boy in front of her leaned over and whispered something to his spoiled companion, and Aleanor found herself staring at him. _Turn your head before he notices you looking at him. _It was as if he heard her thoughts, he looked over his shoulder and stared at her. 

On the boat he had never turned around. Reading the whole time, he only stopped twice, once to talk to his friend, and once to stop his friend from saying anything more to them. She already had a higher opinion of the dark haired boy, simply for the fact he was apparently more considerate than his foul-mouthed counterpart. 

Why, she didn't know, but the next moment she felt her mouth turning up into a smile at the boy. His dark eyes widened a bit, and then the classroom door opened, causing him to quickly turn around.

Class was going fine. Though two boys behind them had cost their house five points each, the black haired boy with glasses and his near twin. Aleanor was doing her best to ignore the rude comments they were making about the boys in front of her, and at last, the Professor had overheard one, resulting in the point loss.

Lily leaned over to her as they copied the Professor's directions off the board. "I have a feeling those two are going to be our class clowns." Aleanor giggled.

"Miss Delaney, what exactly, do you find so amusing?"

She felt the blood drain from her face. "Nothing."

"Nothing, _Professor._ Ten points from Gryffindor, five for your untimely laughter, and five for your disrespectful response."

Her jaw fell as the blonde in front of her chuckled loudly. The Professor continued his lesson, without so much as saying a word to the chuckling Slytherin. As Aleanor sat there fuming, she noticed the dark haired boy look over his shoulder again, a sneer on his face. She glared back.

****~~~~~****

The following year, Aleanor sat in the library, working on her Potions essay. Four hours had already been spent staring at the parchment which now read: '_The risks encountered while producing the Swelling Solution are…'_ which was all she had. _I'm doomed! _Beside her, Lily began stuffing her things in the bag.

"Lil, where are you going?"

"I promised Renae Wallis, the Ravenclaw who stands next to us in Herbology, that I'd study with her for tomorrows exam." 

As Lily was about to get up, four boys strolled into the library, looking very much like they owned the place. "Make a run for it Lily, here comes Potter." With an unconvincing roll of her eyes, Lily picked her bag up and slipped out. Despite the hard time she always gave him, Aleanor knew Lily was interested in Potter.

Potter and Lupin sat down across from her while the other two disappeared between the shelves.

"So, Alie, what's new?" Potter asked, his usual first question. 

"Nothing." He nodded. "Before you ask, no, I don't know where Lily is."

His face dropped a bit. "Oh." 

The two boys pulled their homework out of their bags. After a few unfruitful moments working, Aleanor's concentration was broken. "Aleanor, are you still working on that Potions essay? It's due tomorrow." Lupin asked with a sympathetic voice.

"Yes," she grumbled, turning the parchment around for them to read, "Four hours, and this is all I have."

Potter laughed. "Want some help?"

An hour later, Aleanor had managed to write her essay, with a lot of help from Potter, and was finishing the last line.

Wham! 

She jumped and her quill scratched all over her finished essay. Slamming her quill down so that it snapped in half, she looked to her left and glared at Black as he sat down behind the stack of books he had slammed onto the wood table. She felt her blood pressure rise as she continued to stab the boy with her glare. He opened a book and began to read.

Reaching over, she slammed the book shut on his finger. "Thank you so much for making me ruin my essay!"

Rubbing his sore finger he asked, "What are you talking about?" Potter and Lupin were scooting down the bench, putting safe distance between them and the Irish temper about to be unleashed on Black.

"THIS!" she shouted, holding the ruined parchment up to his face.

Black's face flushed. "Ah, sorry Alie, I didn't mean…"

"Do you have ANY idea how long I've been working on this?" She didn't give him the opportunity to answer. "I have been in here for FIVE hours, and was just writing the LAST LINE, when you came traipsing over, _slamming your books on the table!_"

She looked over at Potter and Lupin, who quickly buried their faces in their books, looking to avoid any involvement. Feeling as if steam was pouring out her ears, she hastily stuffed her things in her bag and looked around for an empty seat. In the past hour, the library had filled almost to capacity, and she found a few seats left open, all of which were by the dark haired Slytherin from the boat ride their first year; Snape.

Sitting on the end of a table, he seemed completely engrossed in his reading. _Is that the only thing he does?_ Deciding he couldn't be any worse than her current company, she made her way across the room, and sat across from him.

As she pulled her essay and a new piece of parchment out to make a new copy, Snape lifted his eyes from his book. "What do you think you are doing?" he asked coolly.

"Sitting, what's it look like?" Pulling out a new quill and ink, she began to copy her essay. She heard him close his book. Looking up, their eyes met. 

"I prefer to sit alone." He had a look of contempt on his face.

Aleanor didn't really care at the time. "Yeah, well I prefer company with a brain, but we can't always get what we want, can we?" she retorted sarcastically.

The edge of his mouth curled for only a moment, before returning to sneer she normally associated with the boy. "Do you mean to tell me, you find no joy in their company?" He nodded towards Potter, Black, and Lupin.

"Just because I'm a Gryffindor does mean I think they're God. To be honest they tend to get on my nerves."

"_Really?_" Snape's grin widened. 

She rested her arms on the blank parchment. "Yes, _really,_" she answered; dragging the last word out more than was necessary.

Crossing his arms in front of him, he asked, "So what did they do to send you my way?"

She noticed Black looking over at her like she had gone out of her mind. Snape followed her cold glare and turned back to her, grinning. She picked up the ruined essay and showed it to him. "This! I worked on it for five hours and Black decides to slam his books on the table just as I finish it!"

Snape took a hold of the essay and began reading over it while Aleanor continued her staring contest with Black from across the room.

"No great loss." He finally said.

"What?" 

Breaking her connection with Black, she watched as Snape slid the essay back across the table. "It's complete rubbish. I wouldn't wipe my arse with it."

Furious, she swept the parchment of the table and went to put her things back in her bag. "Potter helped you, didn't he?" She refused to answer the insufferable git. "If you want, I could help you write a proper essay."

Her bag dropped onto her lap. Looking up, she saw his face was no less foreboding than before. "Are you serious?"

"I don't joke, if that's what you mean." Snape responded blandly.

Snape was the best Potions student in their class, and she knew she'd be a fool to pass up his help. _Besides, he's nicer than Malfoy, which still isn't saying much._ She was already looking at rewriting her essay, what could it hurt to have him help her write a new one? "Okay," she said, pulling her quill and ink back out of her bag, "where do we start?"

**~~~*~~~**

Lucius sat in front of the fire in the common room, waiting for Severus. He wanted a second opinion on his Potions essay, and wouldn't dare ask anyone else, he did after all, have an image to uphold. Why it was taking his friend longer than usual to return from his nightly jaunts in the library, he could only imagine. 

"Lucius, would you like to join us in the library?"

He turned around to find Bellatrix and her sister standing behind him. A smile spread across his face. The images running through his mind were quite 'uplifting'; sisters would be a fun prospect. "Alright ladies," he stood and walked around the couch, offering an arm to each, "Shall we?"

_Oh, to be a Malfoy!_ He thought to himself as the three of them made their way to the library. He had been told, on several occasions by his father that Malfoys naturally attract women, and that he should take every opportunity to 'enjoy' himself. Though he doubted any such opportunity would present itself tonight, he should at least lay down a foundation for any future opportunities.

The library was relatively full when they arrived. Looking around, the only one of the four notorious Gryffindors he could find was Pettigrew, and he was no challenge. A simple cold glare and the boy scampered away. What he didn't expect to see was Severus sitting next to one of the Cardinals, helping her on her work. 

********

Severus felt eyes upon him. Looking up, he saw Lucius staring at him with his brows furrowed as the Black sisters clung to either of his arms. Knowing exactly what his friend would be thinking, he cast Lucius a glare announcing that he did not, under any circumstances, see this girl as anything more than the filthy Gryffindor she was. He ignored the voice in his head asking, _then why did you offer to help her? You wouldn't have helped any other Gryffindor._

Lucius apparently didn't believe him and sent back a rather nasty look telling him he'd be called upon to explain himself the moment he stepped foot in the dormitory. 

"Did I phrase this right?"

Thankful for the opportunity to break his eye contact with Lucius, he looked at where she was pointing and answered, "Yes."

**~~~*~~~**

Aleanor was beaming as she walked out of Potions, her essay marked with an 'A' in her hand. "Maybe I could pass Potions this years with a grade higher than my last initial, if I can get Snape to help me more often."

"It's worth a try. Worse thing that'll happen is he'll say no. And if he doesn't say that nicely, I'm sure Potter and Black would have a field day with him!"

Laughing, she told Lily she'd see her at lunch, and she waited at the top of the staircase leading up from the dungeons. It didn't take long for Snape to appear, with Malfoy right behind. She stepped behind him, and reached out to tap his shoulder.

"Snape," he spun around so fast his robes whipped across her, "Could we talk?"

A look of stunned shock crossed the dark haired boy's face as complete loathing shot out of Malfoy's eyes. It was Malfoy who responded.

"I believe Severus has more important things to do than converse with you." He began to walk away, but stopped when he realized Snape didn't follow. "Severus?"

Without taking his eyes off her, Snape replied, "Go on Lucius, I'll be there in a moment."

"But Severus…"

"GO Lucius!" 

If Malfoy's glare had been poisonous, Aleanor would have been a lifeless corpse on the stone floor already. Spinning on his heel, his robes rippling behind him, Malfoy walked to the Great Hall. _What's with the dramatic robe swishing?_

Crossing his arms, Severus asked, "What do you want?"

Despite feeling increasingly uncomfortable, she answered, "Well, I wanted to thank you for helping me with my essay, it's the best grade I've ever gotten in Potions." For a moment, she thought she saw a glimmer in his eye as the edge of his mouth twitched like he was holding it back from curling into somewhat of a smile. "And I was hoping you would be able to help me more in Potions. I'm afraid I'm awful…you remember what I did last year during final exams."

He chuckled. "Yes, it took two days to clean the classroom. Filch didn't seem to work very quick."

"That wasn't Filch, that was me. Professor Congius watched me like a hawk the whole time." He had begun chuckling even harder. "That wasn't exactly fun. Having your potion explode all over the room is embarrassing, though I'm sure Malfoy enjoyed it!" She was beginning to think this was a bad idea, as Snape wiped away a single tear that had escaped while he laughed. 

Pulling her books to her chest, she crossed her arms over them protectively. "Never mind, this was a bad idea." Then she went to walk past him.

Grabbing her arm, she quickly stopped and looked over at him. His grip was firm, but not as tight as she would have anticipated. She again found herself staring into his dark eyes, as she felt his gaze penetrating hers. Why she began to feel so nervous, she couldn't really explain. For whatever reason, Aleanor found herself secretly hoping that wouldn't be the last time he touched her.

As if in slow motion, his lips parted to speak…


	3. Things get Heated!

Things get Heated! 

****

_~3~_

Severus grabbed her arm as she went to walk past him. Unsure, exactly, as to why he didn't want her to leave, he didn't say anything at first. Instead, he just stared into her haunting sapphire eyes. Though he knew she was staring right back, probably trying to decide which curse she'd throw at him for holding on to her, he just couldn't let go. Then it dawned on him-- he didn't _want _to let go. 

Realizing she wasn't pulling away from him, he finally found the strength to form words. "I'll help you, Aleanor." 

Her eyes nearly doubled upon hearing her first name, which she probably assumed he didn't know. The truth was, he had known her full name for almost a year. Why he had gone through the trouble of finding it out, he was only now beginning to suspect, but quickly pushed the thought aside. He'd deal with that later.

Aleanor stepped closer and gently placed her right hand on top of his, carefully curling her fingers around his. As she slowly lifted his hand off her arm, he felt sweat trickle down the back of his neck, not so much from the heat of the room as from the warmth of her touch. It was like everyone around them faded to nothing as he watched her smile, his hand still in hers. He fought hard to keep from doing the same.

"Thanks." She said softly, before releasing his hand and turning to join Evans in the Great Hall. 

He stood there, silent, his hand slowly growing cold from the loss of her touch. Suddenly he rolled his eyes. _Oh, bloody hell!_

********

"About _bloody _time! What took you so long, Severus? What did the little cardinal want?"

"Shut up Lucius, before I give you a proper fogging!"

The look on Severus' face was not reassuring. Lucius had noticed over the past few months, how Severus tended to glance at the haughty half-blood without showing the slightest sign of hatred he _should_ have been sending the girl. For a while, Lucius had suspected he was only considering what they say about red heads '_red in the head-fiery in bed' _which he had to admit had crossed his mind as well. It was perfectly natural for a boy to imagine a girl in _that_ way, but acting upon it was a completely different matter. Half-bloods were no better than mudbloods, therefore, no good for either of them. Severus glanced over his shoulder once more, and to Lucius' horror, the cardinal returned the look. 

"Sev, don't tell me you're thinking, what I _think_ you're thinking."

Quickly looking down at his plate, Severus answered, "And what _are_ you thinking, Luc?"

Leaning over to prevent as little eavesdropping as possible he whispered, "You're not interested in that filthy half-blood are you?"

Severus cast him a glare that penetrated to the back of his skull. "_No,_ Lucius. I'm merely tutoring her in Potions."

**~~~*~~~**

More than a year had past, and again, Aleanor found herself alone with Snape in the Potions classroom. She hadn't realized how close they were actually sitting until she went to look up at Severus to ask a question, and found their faces only centimeters apart. For a moment she stared into his dark eyes, unable to form a single word, the question she had intended to ask having flown out of her head. Why she found his mysterious, distant personality so intriguing or his velvety voice so mesmerizing, she couldn't explain, but she did. 

As his lips curled into the faint smile she had seen him unknowingly cast her several times before, she felt the uncontrollable urge to lean closer and let her lips graze his. Fighting off the urge, she quickly blinked and asked for him to show her again, how to properly cut ginger root. _Merlin, that was close!_

"Here, let me show you this way." 

Her heart raced as he picked her hand up off the table and wrapped both their hands around the handle of the knife. Though they were strong, his hand held her with a tenderness she suddenly found herself wishing she could feel on more than just her hand. _What are you thinking?_

********

Having tutored Aleanor for the more a year, Severus had found himself feeling more and more at ease when he was alone with her. She listened carefully, only joked at the appropriate times, and never once showed any signs of being uncomfortable around him, even when he started to slowly decrease the space between them over the past few sessions. As a matter of fact, she seemed to be more attentive the closer he got. _Or, that could just be my imagination._

Severus couldn't deny he liked holding her hand in his. Her skin was soft and warm, and quite pleasant to the touch. Never having done something this forward before, he had expected her to politely pull away from him, but instead, she scooted closer, enabling him to shift so that he was now looking over her right shoulder, his left hand propping himself up on the back of her seat.

As they continued to cut the ginger root, he noticed he wasn't guiding her as much as he had expected; she was doing the cutting pretty much on her own. Despite this, he made no effort to release her from his grasp. Instead he found himself taking his left hand and slowly pulling her long red hair back over her shoulder in order to get a better view of their task.

As he again propped himself up on the back of her seat, he noticed her hand beginning to tremble slightly, causing the knife to scrape along the table. He slightly tightened his grip. "Relax, your doing fine," he whispered in her ear. 

Her breathing became shallow, and Severus suddenly wondered if he had gone to far.

********

Aleanor felt her heart climbing into her throat as his warm breathe continued to brush along her neck. The vibration of his whispered words had sent a wonderful tingle down her back. _He couldn't…no, not Severus. But then again…_

She had finally admitted to herself she was hoping he would become more than just a tutor to her. However, the odds of a Slytherin ever looking at a Gryffindor _that_ way were extremely low, more like _abysmal._

As her breathing became shallower, she suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to test the waters. She already trusted him more than even the Marauders, so she felt sure he wouldn't kill her for trying. Closing her eyes as she took a deep breath, she stopped cutting, and slowly turned to face him.

His dark eyes pulled her in again, and it never occurred to her that he never questioned her for stopping, nor did he release her hand. She felt another tingle run along her spine. Her eyes grew wide as she realized that was no ordinary tingle, _that was Severus' hand! _ Quickly, before she could even think of stopping herself, she closed the short distance between them, pressing her lips to his.

He didn't pull back, or push her away, instead, his arms wrapped around her, pulling her to his chest. As she parted her lips to voice her surprise, he suddenly deepened their kiss, and the room spun around her as their tongues danced.

********

Severus found her lips to be sweeter than any sugar quill. Very much expecting a hardy slap when he slipped her his tongue, he was pleasantly surprised when instead of resisting, she had wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Hours seemed to pass as they sat there, kissing and holding each other, only parting lips long enough to draw breath and gaze into each others eyes before resuming their preferred activity. And indeed, they must have spent too long doing so, for before they knew it, they heard a familiar voice beside them.

"Mr. Snape, Miss Delaney…finding your tutorial sessions too _dull?_"

Nearly choking, they separated and as Aleanor tried to scoot her seat away from him, it toppled over, her along with it. Severus knew better than to break eye contact with Professor Congius, so he didn't offer to help her up, yet.

Congius looked down at Aleanor with a satisfying sneer before crossing his arms. _Oh, bloody hell,_ Severus thought, knowing his Head of House's telltale signs. They were in for it.

"Ten points each from your houses. You, Miss Delaney, for not taking your tutoring seriously, and _you_, Mr. Snape, for," he looked at the girl as if she were covered in manure, "_obvious reasons_." 

By 'obvious reasons', his Head of House meant, _filthy half-blood_. "And you will both serve detention with me tomorrow night, is that understood?"

"Yes, Professor," Severus answered. Aleanor had responded as well, but forgot to add 'Professor'. Severus winced the moment he realized her mistake.

Congius grinned merrily at her. "Yes, _Professor_, Miss Delaney. After nearly three years as your teacher, I would have expected you to learn the proper way to address your teachers. _You_ will serve an extra hour of detention."

Watching her face drop with these words, Severus waited for Congius to close the door behind him as he left the classroom, and then knelt down to help Aleanor up. "Why do you always forget to say 'Professor' ?" he asked as nicely as he could.

As he took hold of her arm and helped her to her feet, she winced. "I don't know. Probably because he scares the hell out of me." She began rubbing her leg, which had hit the table leg on her way down.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You find Professor Congius intimidating, and yet you seem so comfortable with me?"

"Well, yes. I _am_ comfortable with you. Why wouldn't I be?"

"No one else seems to be." He answered honestly.

"Well, no one else seems to take the time to get to know you."

He eyed her for a moment, then asked, "You think you know me?"

She stopped rubbing her sore leg and looked at him, rather hurt. "I think I know you better than anyone else, well, except for _Malfoy_."

"Yes, Lucius does know me better than anyone, but _you_ certainly don't know me." It came out curter than he intended.

Grabbing her bag from the table, she began stuffing her things into it. "Then maybe you should give me the chance." She said, not lifting her eyes from the table. At one point, Severus thought he heard her sniffle.

"Perhaps I prefer not to."

With a quick glace at him, she gave a defeated nod as a tear rolled down her cheek, and then turned to run out of the room. Instantly, he felt like the world's biggest prick. Here, the only girl ever to be civil towards him (_without_ Lucius' command) and his first kiss; had been the first victim of his overactive defense mechanism. _You are such a fucking prick, Severus!_

He kicked the table.

**~~~*~~~**

Out of concern for Severus, Professor Congius had talked to Lucius about the snogging incident in the Potions classroom. In a way, Lucius had been expecting as much, and was mildly surprised it took Severus this long to do so. _Fucking cardinal…_ he shivered at the thought.

"What's wrong Lucius?" Bellatrix was sitting in the chair by the fire.

"Nothing Bella." He retorted rather harshly. He didn't really care though; his attention had been drawn to her younger sister Narcissa. She was much more subdued than Bella. Instead of being the one to jump in your face, wand ready to curse you, Narcissa was the type to smile at you, and then sock you with Avada Kedavra the moment your back was turned. 

He looked over at Narcissa, sitting across the room. _I should write to father. If he's going to arrange my marriage, I want some say! _He decided to write after Severus returned to the common room.

********

Aleanor returned to her common room, shaking with anger and fear. She was thoroughly pissed at Severus for his cold remarks about getting to know him, and scared to death that she had permanently ruined any chances that they'd ever be able to talk to one another again. 

Throwing her bag against the wall, she immediately wanted to turn around and walk out. Gregory was sitting at a table playing chess, but had stopped the moment he saw her walk in. _Great here it comes!_

"So, Alie, how was _Snape?_" he asked, rocking his head back and forth mockingly. As he did, Potter and Black whipped their heads up from their game of Gobstones.

"Fine." She retorted through gritted teeth. "Where's Lily?"

Gregory shrugged his shoulders. "I dun..."

Before he could finish, Lily came running in the common room. "Alie, I heard you got detention with Congius tomorrow. What happened?"

Feeling like she would rather sink into the floor than answer that question, she rolled her eyes and picked up her bag. As she made for the stairs, Gregory blocked her way. "_Whoa_, little sis, what happened?" 

She knew that by the look on his face, he was ready to pummel Severus if he had done anything to provoke her. Sweat trickled down her forehead as Lily, Potter, and Black walked over, clearly interested in hearing her answer. 

"I, I just fell off my seat." She tried to push past her brother's arms, but couldn't.

"Congius may hate Gryffindors, but he does _not_ give out detentions for falling off your seat. What _really_ happened?" her brother demanded.

Lily, knowing how Aleanor felt about Severus, gave a sudden gasp, and quickly covered her mouth. Aleanor gave her a quick look, confirming her friend's suspicions. 

Potter nudged Black. "Bet they were snogging!" 

As the two began laughing, she felt the blood drain from her face.

"**Aleanor!**" Gregory shouted, making both dark haired boys jump.

"What?" she asked innocently, knowing it wouldn't fool her brother.

The dark haired duo's eyes nearly doubled, then they turned to each other. "_Hmmm…_" they said in unison as grins spread across their faces.

Gregory looked fit to explode. "Tell me you WEREN'T snogging that greasy Slytherin!"

She bit her lip as Lily took her arm. "Oh, come off it Gregory. She can snog anyone she wants!"

"NO SHE CAN'T! That's my _little _sister!" He pointed at her, as the common room grew quiet, watching the scene play out before them.

Aleanor had enough, she wasn't about to stand there and let her brother turn her into a topic of discussion. "Gregory, take your wand and shove it up your arse!" 

Ducking under his arm, she ran up the stairs, to the cheers of several students below. _It's bad enough having HIM as a prefect; I don't need him pulling the brother bit too!_

********

Lucius watched as Severus walked into the common room, his head lowered and his books tucked under his arm. Quietly, he got up and followed his dark haired friend into the dormitory.

"So Sev, have a _productive_ session?" The dark haired boy threw his books on the floor and didn't answer as he flopped onto his bed, avoiding eye contact. "I _see…_ Severus, I've heard all about it. A half-blood, _honestly_, what's wrong with you?" Still his friend refused to acknowledge his presence, by rolling over on his side. 

Lucius pulled out his wand and casually aimed it at Severus. "Don't make me roll you over, Sev." The boy grunted. "_Severus…_" he sang in a cold voice that sounded frighteningly like his father's.

Finally his friend rolled back over. "Lucius, I am in _no_ mood, so why don't you go find Narcissa, and have her handle your _wand_ for a while, _okay?_"

"My, _my_, aren't we touchy. Tell me, are you snogging the cardinal just to get her in your bed, or do you," his face contorted with the thought, "_feel _something for her?"

********

Severus knew his best friend wouldn't understand how he felt about her. At the first sign of his becoming emotionally attached to anyone not deemed 'worthy' of their blood, Lucius would write home to Severus' father, and that was the _last_ thing he needed right now.

"Luc, do you really think me capable of falling in love with _her?_" Letting his defensive wall protectively build up around him, he felt a wide grin cross his face. "_Really_, I thought even you would have seen through that act." He raised an eyebrow at his blonde friend, and got exactly the reaction he was hoping for.

Instantly, a satisfied sneer crossed Lucius' face. "My, you _are_ good! You even had _me _fooled for a moment, you and that _pathetic_ hurt act. Merlin, my _father_ would have fallen for it!" He seemed quite pleased, and Severus wasn't about to ruin it. "So, Sev, how long do you think it will be before you _ruffle_ the cardinal's feathers and kick her from the nest?"

Though his words made Severus feel like going over and strangling the blonde with his bare hands, he bit his tongue and grinned. "Lucius, give me more credit than that. Unlike you, I don't plan to make her submit to me."

Shock ran across the blonde's face. "What?"

With a devious grin, Severus clarified. "I'll wait until she _begs_ for it." 

Then his stomach gave a great lurch at the thought. _No, never Aleanor…I wouldn't do that to her._ At least Lucius seemed to accept his lies, and with a great deal more respect than before.

**~~~*~~~**

Finishing dinner the next day, Lily and Aleanor walked out of the Great Hall. Suddenly, the sound of a great commotion across the Entrance Hall caught their attention. A crowd had formed around some students, and the two girls ran to see what was going on. 

Pushing their way to the front of the crowd, Aleanor gasped. 


	4. It begins

It begins… 

****

_~4~_

Severus, Malfoy, and Gregory were standing inside the circle.

"You great, greasy git! You _ever_ lay hands on my sister again, and I'll curse you into _next month!_" Gregory spat at Severus, the veins in his temples bulging with his heart rate.

Severus stood silent, his face locked in a cold sneer, his arms crossed in front of him as if a shield. Though he looked ready to face off with her brother, Aleanor knew Severus was probably rattled inside.

Malfoy looked over at Aleanor and grinned. "What, that filthy _half-blood?_" His grin widened as he looked back at her brother. "She's not fit to breed with dogs."

Before Malfoy could blink, Gregory had lunged at him, nailing him in the face repeatedly as Malfoy's arms struggled to land a single substantial blow on his attacker. Severus quickly dashed through the crowd to escape as the Marauders broke through the crowd to try and stop Gregory or maybe even join in.

Seeing Severus dash out of the scene, Aleanor went to follow him. He would never allow himself to show any emotion to those around him, except anger, and he was probably running to find somewhere to take off his defensive mask. She needed to see him. As she went to follow him, Lily's hand reached out and grabbed her robes.

Lily clung to her arm as Aleanor fought to break free of her friend's grip. "Lily, let go!"

"I'm not about to let you go running in there! Potter'll probably curse the _daylights_ out of Malfoy, and _you_ don't need to get caught in the cross fire!"

Still struggling, she said, "I'm not trying to get in _there!_ I want to talk to Severus!"

"Oh." Lily said, letting go of her arm.

"_Thanks_," Aleanor said, rubbing her sore arm before pushing her way back through the crowd to try and find Severus. As she cleared the crowd, she saw Renae Wallis standing on the stairs overlooking the commotion. "Hey, Renae!"

The brunette Ravenclaw looked down at her. "Yeah, Aleanor?" she asked in her American accent.

"Which way did Snape go?" Looking thoroughly exasperated, Renae pointed towards the corridor leading to the library. "Thanks!" she said, leaving the Entrance Hall just as McGonagall's voice echoed through the room.

"…Mr. Delaney, Mr.Malfoy! Stop that, _immediately!_…"

********

Severus reached the library doors and stopped to catch his breath. He was furious at his best friend, saying that about Aleanor. _He_ didn't feel that way, but now, she would_ think _he did! 

_Lucius, you horses arse! _He couldn't think of a hex good enough for his blonde companion. _Oh, but I will find a way to get back at you, you just wait! _His thoughts were quickly interrupted by footsteps behind him.

"Severus!"

He spun around to see Aleanor running up behind him. _Oh, Merlin!_ He dashed inside the library before she could reach him. Quickly he ran through several aisles, trying to put as much distance between them as he could. Finally, feeling he had lost her, he slid down in front of a shelf, and laid his head back against the dusty books as he closed his eyes. 

Footsteps slowly drew nearer, and as they reached the end of his aisle, he opened one eye. Aleanor stood there, hands on her hips. Jumping to his feet, he went to dash down the other end of the aisle.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_"

His arms and legs snapped to his sides as he slowly fell backward. As he began to fall, he heard her gasp from behind him.

"_Cubitalis._" 

When he landed, instead of a hard stone floor, he felt a soft feather cushion break his fall. Staring up at the library's vaulted ceiling, Severus waited as Aleanor casually strolled up beside him, twirling her wand in her right hand. The look on her face was so smug; he would have been glaring back at her if it weren't for the fact his face was frozen solid. 

Slowly she put her hands on her knees as he leaned over him, her long, wavy, red hair falling like a curtain to one side. "So, Severus, thought you could hide from me?" 

All he could do was grunt in response.

"Yeah, thought so." She grinned. "Look, I'm going to make this as short as possible…" she overlooked his rigid body then giggled, "okay, maybe notso short. It's not like _you're_ going anywhere!"

He shot her the coldest look he could, considering his condition.

"Sorry, that's not _nearly_ as effective when you're a statue." 

She knelt down beside him, poking his chest with her wand. "I could care less what Malfoy thinks of me…I could care less what the Marauders think of me…I don't even care what the rest of this _school_ thinks of me! I know you don't feel the same way as Malfoy, I see it in your eyes everyday, and after last night, I know you must be feeling the same thing I am." 

Leaning in closer, she continued, "I _like _you Severus. Not as a tutor, and more than as a friend. I mean… I _really_ like you. And if you want _anything_ to happen between us, you're going to have to loosen up and stop playing games with me!" Her face softened a bit. "I want to know you better…_hell,_ I want to know you better than Malfoy, if you'll let me! And I want to let you get to know me too." 

A smile spread across her face, shocking Severus. _Now what is she going to do?_

 "Now if you promise you won't run, I'll lift the spell." 

He grunted. 

"I'll take that as a yes." 

********

Casting the counter curse, she stepped back and let him get to his feet. She knew he was going to be furious with her, but she didn't care. She _was_ tired of playing games. 

Blasting the cushion into tiny pieces, Severus looked over at her, a hardness shown in his eyes. Aleanor felt extremely cold all of sudden, and wondered whether or not she had gone too far.

Slowly, he began to step closer to her. Aleanor backed up until the bookshelf stopped her retreat. Swallowing hard, she watched as he continued his advance. By the time she could feel his breath on her robes, her heart was pounding as if it were trying to escape her rib cage. The back of her neck grew hot and she grabbed the edges of the shelf with her hands, her wand falling to the floor.

_Oh, Merlin, he's not THAT mad is he? _She was panicking. He stood there, only inches from her, his gaze penetrating through her as if to read the spines of the books behind her head. Finally she began to stutter. "S, S, Severus…I, I…"

Suddenly he pressed against her, capturing her lips in a kiss, his strong hands snaking around her waist as he pushed her back against the shelves. Completely enraptured by this aggressive, passionate kiss, she didn't notice the piercing pain shooting through the back of her head from the shelf edge being lodged into her skull. All she noticed was how wonderful she felt in the arms of Severus Snape.

********

He didn't want words, and he _certainly_ didn't want apologies. 

Aleanor's surprising aggressiveness was a turn on for Severus, to say the least. Yes, he had witnessed a few of her temper-induced outbursts and they were part of what attracted him to her, but _this_… This new revelation into the fierce, dominating, side she had buried deep within her was exactly what he wanted!

No longer thinking about house rivalries, or blood pureness, or what his father might say…Severus did the one thing he had been longing to do since he first dared to lay a hand on her. He kissed her with all the passion and heated fury she had kindled within him.

As he deepened the kiss, she moaned in his mouth, sending glorious vibrations through his entire body. He lost all comprehension of time and place. All he knew at that moment, was _Aleanor_. It wouldn't last long…

"I dare say this may be becoming a problem."

Quickly releasing her, several books fell off the shelf beside them as they turned to see Professor Congius standing only a few feet away, his arms crossed, and his usual sneer firmly planted on his face. 

"Becoming quite the exhibitionists aren't you?" he asked, making sure his voice boomed more than was necessary as his one eyebrow raised in amusement. Congius looked behind him as several students started to gather around, curious as to who was being reprimanded.

Looking over at Aleanor, he saw she was trembling slightly, and he remembered how intimidating the professor was to her. In an effort to calm her down, he reached over and slowly took her hand. She quickly laced her fingers in his as she stepped a little closer to him. He could feel her trembling against his robes, but slowly she was beginning to settle down as he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"At least in my classroom, you had more privacy. Perhaps we should proceed there, and you can begin your detention early. I'm sure I can find something that will keep the two of you busy this evening, so as to give your _lips_ a rest."

The students watching burst into subdued giggles as Aleanor picked up her wand and the two of them followed Professor Congius out of the library.

**~~~*~~~**

Aleanor didn't dare make a sound as they began cleaning every inch of the shelves in the Potions classroom, muggle style, as per Professor Congius' instructions. Several times the dust being launched into the air by her feather duster made her eyes water as she sneezed. There were two things she was allergic to, dust and cats. 

Two hours past, and as Severus and Aleanor slowly made their way towards each other from opposite ends of the shelves, they were surprised to see Congius leave his office and walk out into the corridor, the classroom door slamming closed behind him. Aleanor immediately dropped her duster and sat in the nearest seat.

"Severus, can I ask you something?"

He continued their chore while answering. "Yes."

"How did you know I'd calm down if you held my hand?"

Without taking his eyes off the large glass bottle filled with green liquid in front of him, he said, "I didn't."

"Then why _did_ you take my hand?" She asked, hoping beyond all hope he might admit he liked her too after the way she had laid it all out for him in the library. 

Finally, he stopped dusting, and turned to face her. "I didn't want you to be afraid."

She blushed. "I was, until you took my hand." Looking down, trying to prevent him from seeing her face become redder than her hair, she added, "I feel safe with you." After what seemed an eternity of silence, she looked up to gauge his reaction to her confession, and found him smiling weakly. She felt a huge grin spread across her face.

"What's so amusing?" he asked her, taken aback.

"You smiling."

His eyes widened. "I was _not _smiling."

"Yes, you were," she giggled.

He turned his face as stern as possible, but it wasn't fooling her. "I do NOT smile," he admonished through gritted teeth.

"Really?" Aleanor stood up, pulling a compact mirror out of her robes. "Then what will you bet me, I can't make you smile again?"

"I didn't smile in the first place!"

"_Yes,_ you _did!_" She laughed, despite knowing Severus would be close to cursing her at this point. 

Glaring at her, he slammed his feather duster on the nearest table and walked the few feet over to her. Staring, silently, she knew that was her cue to do her best to make him smile. Racking her brains for the best approach, she decided to take a chance and do something extremely daring, and possibly dangerous, if he reacted negatively. After what she did in the library, she felt even more confident that he wouldn't go hexing her off the planet. Now was the time for offense…

As she took a step closer to him, he went to step back. "Hold _still _Severus!" Surprisingly, he obeyed. Now standing only inches apart, Aleanor slid her hands up his chest and his eyes grew wider._ Good so far!_ Then, stepping closer, she pressed herself against his chest and lifted herself up a bit to very slowly press her lips to his as lightly as possible, knowing the soft contact would become excruciating without full contact following. Without moving or stepping back, their eyes locked on one another's, and with their lips barely touching, she whispered, "I love you Severus."

Pulling her head back, she immediately held the compact mirror up to him, giggling. His eyes bulged out as he saw the uncharacteristic smile on his face. Pushing the mirror aside, he tried to wipe the incriminating look off his face. 

Grinning she pocketed the mirror. "Nice try, I already saw it!"

********

Severus fought hard not to grin with satisfaction. The witty cardinal had done it, and not just a weak, timid smile; but a full, all-out, 'shit eating grin'. Though he should be mad, _stark raving mad_, he found instead, that he was quite amused with her bold tactics.

"You enjoy cornering me, don't you?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Still only a few inches apart, he felt her navy eyes smiling at him. "As a matter of fact, I do." With a grin she added, "Just as much as when you do the same to me." If he wasn't mistaken, her eyes were daring him to make the next move.

Severus' eyebrow raised as his mouth curled into a calculating sneer. "Really?" He stepped closer, taking a hold of her arms. Without a single word of resistance, she smiled as he slowly pulled her against him. "You like me being aggressive?"

Her response was a simple smile/

"So the delicate rose enjoys the thorns? I never imagined you to be so… _playful_," he said, finding her eyes a wonderful place to lose oneself in.

Her eyes still locked on his, she grinned and hooked her finger behind his tie, pulling him closer. "And I never thought such a cold grin could kiss so passionately." 

Severus could feel the back of his neck growing hot and his groin beginning to tighten. "Perhaps the cold grin is nothing more than a mask."

"And perhaps the timid, well-mannered girl is nothing more than an act." Slowly she pulled him even closer, so that their noses touched and all they could see were each other's eyes.

Releasing her arms, he slowly trailed his hands around her back as she slid her hands up his chest and over his shoulders.

"…Lestrange, go back to the common room, I've already…" It was Congius outside the classroom door. 

"Shit!" Severus said, quickly releasing her as they both spun on their heels to return to their chore before Congius returned.

Upon opening the door, Professor Congius looked over at them, a look of disappointment on his face. Aleanor stood dusting as if trying to break a land speed record, Severus five feet away, watched the professor through the reflection of the glass bottle in front of him. _Merlin, that was close!_

****

**~~~*~~~**

Lucius followed Severus into the dormitory. "Severus," his dark haired friend spun around, a reproachful look on his face, which Lucius ignored like usual, "tell me again, why you keep associating with that Cardinal?"

Severus calmly set his books on the floor before sitting on his bed. "Lucius, would you stop being so fucking paranoid. She's not about to turn me into a weak, mindless, puppet if that's what you're worried about. Honestly, I thought you, of all people, would know that no one has that kind of influence on me!"

Lucius grinned. _That's were you're wrong, dear friend! _Sitting on his bed, facing Severus, the blonde decided on a different approach, use Severus' weakness against him. Let his best friend cozy up with the fiery little tart, and get information from her through Severus. 

What Lucius' friend didn't realize, was that he had already been doing his research on her as well. Lucius' father had connections everywhere and was able to discover that her father was poised to become Head of the Department of Museum Acquisitions, which normally wouldn't sound very exciting. However, as such, he would be overseeing all archaeological investigations, including those for rare and ancient, wizarding artifacts, many of which may prove to be useful to his father's friend, probably one of the most powerful wizards Lucius had ever met. _Now that's a man with vision!_

"Lucius, did you hear a single word I have just said?" Severus was staring at him, his brows furrowed.

The blonde didn't realize his thoughts had drifted so far off course that he failed to notice his dark haired friend address him. "Ah, no, Severus, I'm sorry. What was it you were saying?"


	5. Yule Ball

Yule Ball 

****

_~5~_

Severus grinned. _You're so fucking predictable!_ Every time Lucius had that glossy eyed vacant gaze spread across his face, Severus knew he was completely wrapped up in his own thoughts, oblivious to everything around him. _Time to have some fun…_

"Never mind," he growled, turning away from the blonde, "I'm not about to repeat myself for a spoiled _wanker_ like yourself."

"What did you call me?" He could hear Lucius' face turning scarlet with anger.

A grin of satisfaction on his face as he continued to look away from the other boy, Severus answered, "I see your hearing still hasn't improved." Painting the coldest glare possible on his face, he turned to Lucius. "I'm sorry, let me try again….YOU… SPOILED… _WANKER!"_

Inwardly, the dark haired boy laughed, pleased with himself. He had, in fact, said nothing at all while the blonde dazed off into space; though that wasn't about to stop Severus from tormenting him.

Lucius jumped to his feet, his wand out and aimed at his best friend. "You will EAT those words, my friend!"

Severus laughed at the blonde's threat as he slowly drew his wand out of his robes. "Really, Luc? Think you can make me?" he taunted; raising his wand to run his fingers up and down the smooth polished wood.

"_Diffindo!_"

Severus casually stepped aside, letting Lucius' spell rip his bed linens to shreds. "Tsk, tsk…honestly, your aim could use some improving." He watched as the blonde boy's face reddened with anger. _So predictable…_

Furious, Lucius sent a chair flying at him. Severus quickly used a banishing charm to knock it back. Slamming it into Lucius' bed, it cracked one of the bedposts, causing the canopy to almost fall on top of the blonde boy standing beside it. 

They continued their little argument for several minutes, leaving the dormitory in a shambles. As Severus shielded himself from another curse, the door opened, causing Lucius to turn his head just before the spell came back on him, causing his hair to turn as red as his face.

********

Lucius was livid. His hair was now as red as the Cardinal's and Avery was standing in the doorway, overlooking the disaster that had at one point, been their dormitory. "Avery" he shouted, his wand still aimed at Severus, "get out before I curse you into tomorrow!"

Avery, however, did not move, instead, he crossed his arms and leaned on the doorframe. "Practicing, I see… tell me, which of you imbeciles is losing?"

Lucius turned to his dark haired friend and raised an eyebrow. Severus did the same. As if they had read each other's mind, they both turned their wands on Avery, shouting, "_Stupefy!_"

Avery fell back onto the floor with a satisfying thud. Lucius grinned at his dark companion. "At least we still have it," he said matter of factly. Walking over to the stunned Slytherin, the blonde leaned over and sneered. "I believe it is _you_ who has lost, dear Avery." Severus walked up beside him, his arms crossed in his usual pose, as Lucius added, "For future reference, don't interrupt me and Severus when we're… _discussing_ things, we don't like to be intruded upon… we tend to get a little, _violent_."

With that, the two boys stepped over the form of Avery, Severus 'accidentally' kicking him on his way, as they walked towards the common room. "How about something to drink?" Lucius asked his friend; pleased to see he had indeed not been weakened by the Cardinal. Then again, only time would truly tell if she would.

********

Lily had been looking over her book, and staring at her for some time now and it was beginning to unnerve Aleanor. Finally, she closed her own book and asked, "Okay, Lil, what is it?"

"What?" her emerald-eyed friend asked, innocently.

"You've been looking at me for the past hour. Have I grown a wart or something?"

"No." Lily answered, still reading her book.

Aleanor walked over and sat next to her friend. "Lily, what is it?"

Finally, the other red head closed her book. "Let's go up to the dorm."

"Okay," Aleanor huffed, grabbing the rest of her things as she followed Lily upstairs. Reaching the dormitory, she dropped her things on the floor by her bed. "So, what is it, Lil, I'm going nuts here."

Lily sat on the edge of Aleanor's bed. "I've been meaning to ask you for a while now, but… well, I wasn't sure how you'd take it."

Aleanor placed her hand on Lily's. "You're like a sister to me, Lily. I listen to you more than I listen to my own mother! You can tell me or ask me _anything_, okay?"

Lily nodded and looked at the floor for a moment. Looking back at Aleanor she asked, "What do you see in _Snape?_"

At first, she wanted to laugh. _Why did it take Lily so long to ask me that?_ Then she realized her friend was probably afraid of hurting her feelings. "You really want to know?"

"Yeah!" she said, in a surprised tone.

Rolling her eyes, Aleanor took a deep breath. "Alright. Look, I know Severus isn't exactly pin-up material like Potter," Lily blushed as she continued, "but he's… I don't know… _interesting._ He reads like it's going out of style, and talks like he's twenty-something," she giggled, that part was kinda humorous, "and yes, his hair needs a make-over, but he's so… warm."

Lily had put her hand over her mouth by this point, and was fighting back a fit of laughter. 

"I'm serious! You've never taken the time to look in his eyes and see what he feels. I know he's had it rough, or else he wouldn't be the stone wall he is to everyone else! No one else even gives him a chance! They just blow him off or pull pranks on him like the Marauders!"

Aleanor looked at her hands as she began spinning the ring on her finger. She needed to calm down; she didn't mean to get worked up like that. Finally, she added, "I don't even know how I managed to get past that damn wall of his."

Lily put a hand on her shoulder. "He's different with you, isn't he?"

She smiled and looked up at her friend. "Exactly! He's never tried to impress me…which Potter does every available moment for you… He's like a whole other person when it's just us. He'll smile, he touches my arm," she closed her eyes, remembering detention, "he's playful," she giggled, "and he's the first guy I've felt comfortable enough around to be myself and not the 'little miss marker' everyone expects me to be because of my family!"

Turning towards Lily, she smiled. "I'm falling for him Lily, and I could care less what everyone in this tower thinks of it!"

Lily smiled and gave her a hug. "Good. You shouldn't. If he makes you happy, then fall for him," Lily giggled, "but Merlin save him if he ever breaks your heart! Gregory'd kill him!"

Aleanor laughed. 

****~~~~~****

It was now their fifth year, and Aleanor was walking out of Potions with Lily. For the first time since their arrival at Hogwarts, they had Potions with Ravenclaw, which made the class twice as unbearable for Aleanor without having Severus there to help keep her calm, occasionally sliding his hand under the table to hold hers.

Since the infamous _Library Incident_, as the Marauders called it, few changes had occurred. There was only a slight change in Malfoy. He had become more tolerant of her and Severus, even managing to utter a hiss like "Delaney" through gritted teeth when addressing her _once_. Most of the time, however, Malfoy avoided her like the plaque; probably beside he'd hex her otherwise. 

Severus divided his time between the blonde viper and herself, which suited her just fine. The frozen depths of space would still be a warm welcome compared to the reception Malfoy still afforded her, and that, she was sure, would never change. _At least Severus doesn't let that get to him, _she thought with a smile.

As the two red haired girls reached the top of the stairs leading up from the dungeons, Aleanor tapped Lily on the shoulder. "Lil, I'm going to the library, I'll see you at dinner."

"Alright Alie," she responded with a wink.

Looking forward to some time with Severus, she quickly made her way to the library. Turning a corner, she saw Renae Wallis, the brunette Ravenclaw running down the corridor, while Black stood by the library doors, rubbing his arm as he watched Renae disappear around the corner.

Walking over to him, Aleanor asked, "What did you do _this _time?"

Still staring at the corner behind which the girl disappeared, he answered, "I asked her to the Yule Ball."

Renae was Black's best friend, outside of the Marauders, and probably one of the few girls to escape the "Black Curse," that is to say, she hadn't had her heart broken by him, yet. Aleanor had figured one day Black would make his move, but being the wise Ravenclaw Renae was, she had apparently turned him down.

"She said no, didn't she?"

"Yeah," he answered solemnly.

Aleanor pointed to his arm. "And you couldn't take no for an answer?" She had seen Renae nail him in the arm once before.

He smiled. "You know me."

"Yeah, and I know Renae. You'll have a bruise by dinner."

Black chuckled. "Won't be the first time…or the last either, I'm sure!" Then he walked down the corridor towards the common room.

Rolling her eyes, Aleanor entered the library. Few people were there; most were enjoying a few hours of freedom after classes. Crossing the library in silence, her bag weighing heavily on her shoulder, she found Severus in their usual spot. At a small table, squeezed between a corner bookshelf and a window, he sat reading. _Like usual._

Dropping her bag on the floor beside the table, she rested her hands on his shoulders. "Hi Severus," she leaned over to check out the book lying open in front of him, "_Analytical Discussions on the Theories of Dark Arts Defense? _You finished that other book already?"

Without lifting his eyes from the pages, he answered, "Yes."

Sitting down across from him, she gave a low whistle. "You're probably the only person I know who could possibly read their way through this library."

His head stationary, Severus rolled his eyes up to meet hers. "Don't you think you're exaggerating a bit?"

"Okay, maybe a little. Heaven knows you'd skip the Muggle Section." She chuckled as Severus rolled his eyes and shook his head. She knew his family's view on muggles by now, and though he was still very opinionated, he didn't make her muggle mother a topic of discussion. She wasn't about to either.

"So anything good in there?" she asked as she leaned forward, as if to read the book upside down.

He placed a hand over the open book. "Yes, quite a lot actually, though I'd hardly expect you to understand it."

Aleanor gave him a swift kick from under the table.

"Oww!"

"Good, you deserved that!" She sneered at him, a little habit she had picked up from her favorite Slytherin.  "I may not get high marks in Defense Against the Dark Arts like you, but then again I don't have as extensive a background in them either," she whispered.

Quickly he shut his book and leaned in towards her. "Aleanor, I don't practice Dark Arts for amusement and…"

"Severus, you don't need to explain yourself to me, we crossed that bridge nearly a year ago, remember? I know you're not some dark wizard in training," her tone chilled, "though I wouldn't put it past _Malfoy_."

"Aleanor, you just don't understand Lucius. He may be rather heartless, cruel, and otherwise loathsome to anyone _not_ wearing a Slytherin badge, but you also don't know what life he's had to live either."

As their hands found each other and locked together, she said, "Yeah, but you don't exactly have a dream home life yourself, and you're _nothing_ like Malfoy."

Severus chuckled. "I'm more like Lucius than you care to admit. He's like a brother to me, and though there are times I'd like to curse him into the next century, he's still the only family that has ever been there for me," his thumbs began to rub the backs of her hands, "so could you _please _end this session of Lucius bashing for today? I get rather tired of playing referee to you two."

Taking a deep breath and then slowly releasing it, she huffed, "_Alright_." 

For a few minutes, they sat in silence, drinking in each other's eyes. Aleanor suddenly remembered Black. "Hey, I know something that will cheer you up, but you've got to promise you won't tell Malfoy." Rolling his eyes, he agreed. Looking to see who was around, she saw some Hufflepuffs sitting at the table behind Severus. She motioned for him to lean in more, and she whispered, "Black asked Wallis out to the Yule Ball, and he got a 'NO' along with a punch in the arm."

Severus broke out in laughter, drawing the attention of nearly everyone in the library. It was a rarity for him to ever laugh, and this one was such a deep bellowing laugh, it gave Aleanor goosebumps. 

"Severus, _quiet down_, do you want us to get kicked out?" she asked grabbing his arm.

"No." He was still laughing.

Aleanor could here Madame Harvendish's heavy shoes pounding the stone floor towards them. "_Severus!_ Where are we going to meet if she kicks us out?"

He shook his head as he tried to muffle his laughter.

Seeing students parting the way for the old librarian, Aleanor leapt out of her seat, pulling out her wand. "_Silencio,_" she muttered aiming it at Severus, his voice finally extinguished. As Harvendish approached, Aleanor quickly spun around, blocking Severus from view while she held her wand behind her back.

Harvendish's face was cherry red as she made her way to the small table. Her short heavy frame looked more like pigs fighting under a plum blanket than limbs under a violet robe. The old woman's gray hair was pulled into a large bun on the back of her head, so tight in fact, it had the appearance of her being bald when viewed head on. In her hand, she smacked a ruler off her other palm. Aleanor swallowed hard as she poked Severus to tell him to hold still.

"Miss Delaney, I have suffered enough of you and your friend's disturbances to last me a lifetime! I have _had_ it! You will both leave my library at once, and if I ever find the two of you together in here again, I will take you both to the Headmaster _myself._ DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

Nodding like a five year old facing a good whipping, Aleanor began to tremble. Severus grabbed her hand from behind her. _Oh, NOW you get a hold of yourself!_

********

Severus still had a hold of Aleanor's hand as she dragged him out of the library and into the empty Charms classroom. Closing the door, she turned to him, her face red with anger. "Now what are we going to do? We can't see each other in our common rooms, we can't go back to the library, and Merlin _knows _we can't meet in the Great Hall… damn Marauders," she muttered under her breath, bringing a smile to Severus' face.

She stared at him, awaiting an answer, her eyes boring into him deeper with each second of silence between them. Quickly, he pointed to his throat.

"Oh," Aleanor pulled out her wand, "sorry, I forgot." Aiming it at him, she lifted the spell.

"Thank you," he began, "now, if you will calm down, I will think of something. It's not like we haven't been seen together in public."

"Yeah, and then we have to put up with Malfoy's death glare and the Marauders plotting grins." She threw her hands up into the air. "Why does everyone have to make this so difficult?"

Severus walked over and took her hands in his. She looked at him, on the verge of tears, and began to smile as he rubbed the backs of her hands with his thumbs. _The simplest things work with you. _He smiled with the thought.

"Look, I know this is hard on you. You say you don't care what others think, but I know better…look at you, you're practically in tears."

"No I'm not."

Severus' eyebrow rose. "Really?" He wiped away a single tear that had escaped. "Then what is this?" 

Trying to look as sincere as possible she replied, "My allergies… this room is dusty."

He grinned. "Aleanor, you know I see through that, so stop trying to be so damn noble. It's irritating, I prefer you crying than standing there, lying to me."

She looked down. Cupping her chin in his hand, he lifted her head until their eyes met again, this time she had several tears falling. "You have nothing to prove to me, Aleanor, you should know that by now. I know you better than you realize. Only Lily could possibly know you better, and I can live with that." He smiled, and she did the same. Quickly, he pulled her in for a kiss, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

Slowly their lips parted and he ran his hand up her cheek as he laced his fingers in her hair. He held her like that, as he gazed into her dark blue eyes. "We leave for Christmas holiday in two days. We have the Yule Ball tomorrow night. Let's try and enjoy ourselves and when we get back, we'll work something out, alright?"

She nodded and nestled her head against his chest. Smiling, he ran his hand over her hair, than kissed the top of her head. _I'll miss you more than you'll ever know!_

**~~~*~~~**

Aleanor walked with Lily into the Great Hall. Aleanor wore navy blue dress robes; Lily wore emerald, each matching their eyes. Everyone knew by this point, that Aleanor was seeing Severus, but Lily had turned down every offer she had been given for the Ball. As they walked in, Aleanor watched as her friend scanned the room for Potter. She giggled.

Lily turned and looked at Aleanor. "What?"

"You… you enjoy tormenting Potter, don't you?"

A sly grin skipped across her friend's face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come off it, we both know you like him, so why are you still playing hard to get?"

Lily smiled as she found Potter standing with the Marauders across the room. "Because," she looked at Aleanor, "I don't feel like ending the chase yet. Maybe next year I'll give in."

Aleanor laughed.

"Okay, maybe the year after." Potter had noticed them. "Well, Aleanor, I'm off to be hunted."

"Bye Lily…. Play nice!" she called after her. As Lily left her by herself, she looked around for Severus. Not far from her stood a crowd of Slytherins, but she knew better than to ask if they had seen him. Ten minutes past as she stood there, alone, looking around desperately for the person she had spent an hour getting ready for.

"Severus, where are you?"


	6. Idle Threat

Idle Threat 

****

_~6~_

"Lucius don't lie to me. My father's shipping me off to your house for Christmas, this wasn't your idea was it?"

Lucius continued to adjust his tie in the full-length mirror, making sure his silver Malfoy family chest was sitting prominently on top of the black silk. Severus could tell his blonde friend was trying to keep an indifferent look about his face, but there was one thing Severus did better, and that was lie. The pretentious Malfoy failed to respond.

Throwing his dress robes down on his bed, he walked over to Lucius, grabbing him rather forcefully by the arm. "Don't ignore me, Luc, I deserve the truth," he growled, causing the boy to break his connection with his glassy image.

Lucius' face fell. "Yes, Severus, your father _did _arrange for you to come to the Manor for the holidays. I only thought you'd be happier if you thought it was my idea." 

Severus let go of his friend's arm, and walked back towards his bed, closing his eyes. He never cried, nor would he ever show Lucius his pain.

"Sev, I do want you to spend Christmas with me, you know that. Hell, without you my holiday would be nothing more than an endless charade to uphold Mother's social image and another round of 'upholding the Malfoy name' lectures from Father."

Reluctantly pulling on his robes, Severus tried to push aside the thought of how his father always pawned him off on the Malfoys when he didn't wish to suffer his son's presence. His mother would have no say in the matter, but would send him another expensive book and apologetic letter to make herself feel better. 

Lucius' hand rested on the dark haired boy's shoulder. "Don't think on it. We'll have a wonderful holiday, and besides, we have two girls waiting for us to sweep them off their feet."

With a chuckle, Severus turned to face his smiling friend. "You almost sounded happy for me just now."

"Well, the blue-eyed Cardinal may not be to my liking, but I can't expect you to have as discriminating a taste as I," the blonde replied with a satisfied sneer.

"What you fail to realize, dear Lucius, is that if you marry Narcissa you will have Sirius Black for a cousin." Severus laughed, causing Lucius' face to turn crimson.

"Not at all funny, Sev. That ridiculous excuse for a wizard will never be considered family, there's always one bad apple, and as such, Black will one day find himself thrown out of the orchard."

The dark haired boy continued to chuckle as he led the way out of the dormitory and out into the common room. "Touch a nerve Luc?"

"Blow it out your arse!" Lucius snarled before walking over to Narcissa, taking her hand and kissing it. 

"I've been waiting for nearly half an hour Lucius!" Apparently his graceful gesture was not enough to soothe the fuming Narcissa.

"Sorry my dear, we had important business," the blonde responded, charm oozing with every word. Smiling, she wrapped her arm around his. Lucius looked over his shoulder to his dark friend. "Shall we?"

Rolling his eyes, Severus led the way out of the common room.

********

Lucius loved the feel of Narcissa's arm on his. She was breathtaking in her silvery dress robes that flowed like a gentle breeze. Her blue-gray eyes carried a fire behind them, but also a reverence for him every time he looked in them. Her blonde hair, as brilliant as his own, was long and soft, as his fingers had often found themselves running through those tresses. With her gracious exterior, one wouldn't expect the devious nature hidden behind those eyes. Narcissa was a deadly beauty. _Yes, you would make a worthy Malfoy._

Entering the Great Hall, Lucius smiled when he found the Cardinal standing by the fireplace, looking near to tears. The blonde's plan to reveal Severus' holiday arrangements just before the Ball had worked perfectly. He knew his dark companion would see right through his lie, causing an argument to ensue. If he could make them be late, not so late as to give Narcissa cause to hex him, but just enough to distress the fiery little Gryffindor Severus held in such high esteem, he could possibly spark some tension between the two.

"Sev, I do believe your little bird is by the fire," he said pointing towards the Cardinal. "I _do_ hope she's not _upset_." Lucius didn't bother to cover his remark with a touch of fake sincerity.

With a glare fit to kill, Severus turned to make his way to the red haired girl. 

"Wait," the blonde, said, grabbing Severus' arm, "We'll join you." Narcissa enjoyed toying with the Gryffindor as much as Lucius and grinned in agreement.

"Fine," the dark boy grumbled, continuing towards the Cardinal.

********

_He's **never **late!_

Aleanor was doing her best to hold back tears as the Slytherins across from her pointed and giggled at her. Turning from them once again, she crossed her arms and wiped a tear away. 

"Aleanor?"

She jumped and smiled as she turned to find Severus standing behind her. "Severus!" Wrapping her arms around him, she asked, "Where were you?"

Rubbing her back and running a hand through her hair, he answered, "I'm sorry, there was something I had to take care of. You didn't think I'd forget about you, did you?" He wiped a final tear away with his thumb.

Smiling, she went to answer but was rudely interrupted.

"Come now, _Delaney_," as usual, her name sounded labored as it escaped Malfoy's lips, "Do you honestly think I would keep my best friend from his _date?_" His mouth curled into a sickening smirk.

_That's exactly what I think, Malfoy, _but Aleanor knew better than to give him her real opinion. "No, _Malfoy_," she snarled, "but I'm sure you didn't go out of your way to ensure he got here on time." She had a feeling _he _was the business Severus had to take care of, and _she_ was probably the topic of discussion.

The corner of Malfoy's mouth twitched for a second, giving Aleanor a short moment of victory. Continuing to give the blonde viper a look that could kill, she felt Severus take hold of her hand. He wanted her to stand down, and though she'd rather unleash her fury on the platinum prat, she had learned that Severus knew when to hold his tongue, so she bit hers.

Narcissa had the usual smug look plastered on her face, which always reminded Aleanor of the look Gregory always got anytime someone had left off a dungbomb in the common room; most of which were compliments of the dark duo, Potter and Black. _I wonder if she smiled, if her face would crack?_

As a ballad began, students poured out onto the dance floor. Malfoy smiled, sending a chill down Aleanor's back. _Why do I get the feeling that's a bad sign?_

"Severus, why don't we trade partners for the first dance?" The blonde's eyes then focused on hers, his penetrating glance made Aleanor feel like she was standing trial. "I do think it may be time for us to become _better acquainted._"

Squeezing Severus' hand to tell him a resounding, NO, Aleanor swallowed hard. _Don't do it Severus! Don't you dare sentence me to five minutes of hell with that creep!_

Smiling, Narcissa released Malfoy's arm and took Severus'. "Yes, Severus, let's. We haven't talked much lately."

Severus used his other hand to pry Aleanor off him. "Alright Lucius, but only one dance."

"_What?_" she shouted, looking at Severus in disbelief.  
  


"Relax Aleanor. Lucius only wants to dance with you, he's not going to bite,"

Severus tried to reassure her.

Looking at the blonde viper, Aleanor thought, _yeah, he'll do worse._

********

Severus eyed Lucius suspiciously. It wasn't like his blonde companion to show such an interest in a half-blood like Aleanor, even if she was Severus' date. Realizing they were under every Professor's eye, and that he'd be looking forward to another _discussion_ with his friend when they returned to the dormitory if he refused; Severus decided it wouldn't hurt to humor Lucius and let the blonde dance with Aleanor. His fiery Gryffindor could hold her own, after all, she had more in common with the platinum Slytherin then she'd ever care to admit. They were both hot-tempered, quick to form grudges, and equally sharp-tongued. If their dueling skills grew anywhere near their ability to lash their tongues, the two would be deadlier than they already were.

Feeling Aleanor's fingernails digging into the flesh of his hand, Severus began to pry her off. "Alright Lucius, but only one dance."

"_What?_" she shouted, looking at him in disbelief.  
  


"Relax Aleanor. Lucius only wants to dance with you, he's not going to bite." Inwardly, Severus chuckled, _if anything, you'll bite him!_

Lucius took her hand as Severus held it out to him; he could feel the slight tremble in her limb as he handed his girl to the blonde. Narcissa had taken hold of his arm and began to lead him away from the other two.  Finding a spot several yards from the pair, Severus nervously lifted Narcissa's hand and slid his hand onto the small of her back. Severus was not known for his dancing ability. He never would be. Instead of thinking of how to begin polite conversation, Severus concentrated on not trampling on Narcissa's feet. _Why did I agree to this again?_

********

Still fighting to keep a hold of Severus' hand, Aleanor found him handing her over to Malfoy. The blonde's hand was colder than she expected as he wrapped her arm around his and led her to the dance floor.

_This is NOT happening. I'm hallucinating… I'm still in front of the fire. _Looking ahead of her, she saw Black and Lupin pointing at her, their jaws hanging on the floor. _I'm not dreaming, oh Merlin! Those two are going to have a field day with this!_

Lifting her hand as he snaked his arm around her waist, Malfoy lightly chuckled. "Honestly, if you remain this stiff a moment longer, I'll be forced to put a relaxing spell on you just to keep from breaking you."

"You wouldn't _dare_," she lightly hissed, fire shooting out of her eyes. If she had to endure this torture, she wouldn't do it at _his _bidding.

"Wouldn't I?" he asked with a laugh. "I thought I was the devil in your eyes."

"You _are_," Aleanor replied, turning her gaze away from him.

Malfoy led her around the dance floor gracefully. "I'll take that as a compliment."

_You would,_ she thought, realizing he was actually quite a good dancer, though she'd never tell him that.

"So, tell me," he began as Aleanor finally started to loosen up a bit, "what is it you find so enticing in my dark friend? I dare say it can't be his appearance."

Aleanor chuckled while looking over his shoulder. "That's not exactly the _nicest _thing to say about your best friend." 

"Come now, let's be honest with each other. I'm _only_ trying to get to know you better."

He spun her around as she laughed. "_You? Honest?_" His hand repositioning itself behind her, she stared into his gray eyes. "I doubt you would ever be _honest _with me. Do you really think I'm fool enough to fall for your little act? You don't approve of me, and never will."

Stopping in the middle of the dance floor, he pulled her against him, his grip around her waist growing painfully tight. Aleanor didn't like the feel of being held against him, not only because she loathed him with every fiber of her being, but also because nearly every set of eyes in the Hall began to lock on them. 

_This certainly doesn't look good._

Finding it difficult to breath normally, Aleanor began to tremble slightly as Malfoy leaned in, whispering in her ear. "Then we understand each other _perfectly_." His words hissed in her ear. "I'd be careful if I were you, _Delaney_. For if you interfere in Severus' future in _any_ way, you will find your own future… _very brief_."

Her heart seemed to stop. A chill ran from her head to her toes as Malfoy released her and turned on his heel to retrieve Narcissa from Severus. Aleanor couldn't move.

********

"May I?"

Severus was more than grateful when Lucius cut in. With a nod he handed Narcissa over to his friend and looked for Aleanor. As several people moved out of the way he saw her standing like a statue in the middle of the dance floor. Something was wrong.

Weaving through the crowd of students, Severus made his way to her. "Aleanor?" he asked, taking her arm as she gazed past him, "What's wrong?" She wasn't responding, or moving which was beginning to worry him. "Come on." He began to lead her off the dance floor.

"Aleanor? You okay?" Lily had run over with Potter following close behind. When she failed to answer, Lily turned to Severus. "What happened?"

He didn't get a chance to answer.

"He had her dance with _Malfoy!_" Potter was pointing an accusing finger at him as the rest of the Marauders joined them. "What on _earth_ would possess you to let that _prat_ even touch her? Everyone knows he despises her!"

"Potter, if you would use your brain cells for more than just practical jokes, you'd realize Lucius wouldn't do anything to her. Unless you're as dumb as you look, you would have noticed that every faculty member is present. Only a fool such as yourself would do something _asinine _with so many witnesses!"

Potter grabbed Severus by his tie. "Don't you ever call me a fool, _Snivellus_. If anyone here is going to be made a fool of, _it's you_," he snarled.

Lily grabbed Potter by the arm while glaring at Black to stay put. "Let go of him Potter! You started it, and _I'm _ending it."

Slowly, he released Severus, but didn't break his glare. Severus went to open his mouth.

"NO, Snape…_DON'T!_ I won't think twice about hexing you if you say even one more word."

Potter smiled.

Lily cleared her throat loudly, causing the black haired prankster to take a step back to join his friends. "Let's get her out of here," the emerald-eyed Cardinal suggested, taking Aleanor's other arm.

With a nod, Severus helped her lead Aleanor out of the Great Hall.

********

"Aleanor, _please_, tell us what's wrong."

Suddenly Aleanor broke out of her daze and looked at the two figures standing before her. Lily looked scared out of her wits; Severus' face was paler than usual. Realizing she was sitting on the staircase in the Entrance Hall, she asked, "How did I get out here?"

Severus sat down beside her. "We brought you out here. What happened?"

"What did Malfoy do?" Lily asked, sitting on her left.

Aleanor didn't want to repeat it. If Severus heard his best friend had threatened her life, he'd go ballistic on Malfoy and probably kill him, which would definitely _not_ be good. If Lily knew about it, she'd tell Potter in a heart beat, and the Marauders would not only make Malfoy's life a living _hell_, but make Severus' more so than it already was. She had to lie.

"He was," _think Alie, think,_ she told herself as the two stared at her, "he was _nice._"

"_Excuse me?_ I don't think I heard you right. It sounded like you said Malfoy was _nice._"

"I did Lily. Malfoy _was_ nice." Aleanor stated as Severus raised an eyebrow.

Lily's eyes widened a bit before she got to her feet. "I better go tell Potter and the others before they finish planning Malfoy's undoing." Turning to Severus, she asked, "You'll take care of her, right?"

Severus nodded as he took Aleanor's hand. 

As Lily walked out of view and back into the Great Hall, Severus squeezed her hand. "Tell me what really happened. I saw the fear in your eyes. Tell me Aleanor."

_I can't risk him doing anything to Malfoy, _she thought, wiping away a single tear. With a nervous giggle, she replied, "He was nice Severus. If Potter was nice to you, wouldn't _you_ be scared?"

Laughing, he wrapped an arm around her. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I believe I would be."

**~~~*~~~**

Lucius was beaming as they hopped into the carriage to head to Malfoy Manor for the holidays. He was looking forward to having Severus for company; normally the holidays were excruciating for the blonde, but with his dark friend there, he'd be able to avoid many of the usual boring engagements.

Severus pulled a book out of his robes.

"Merlin, Sev, PLEASE for one damn trip, could keep your nose _out_ of a book!" Lucius went to grab the infernal thing as his dark companion quickly pulled out his wand.

"Don't even think about it Luc. I'm NOT in the mood."

Lucius laughed, "When are you? Anyways, you've already read that one."

With a defeated glare, Severus stuffed the book back into his robes. "So, what _fun _things do we have to look forward to?"

The blonde sat back in his seat, grinning with satisfaction. He had received word from his father that morning and had been waiting for his friend to ask that very question. "Well, Sev, in three days a friend of my father's will be joining us for the holidays. I've met him before, and although you haven't, I've told him all about you."

The dark haired boy's eyebrows rose. "What did you tell him?"

"Oh, don't worry. I sang your praises, of course." Adjusting his tie, Lucius continued, "He mentioned to Father his desire to meet you. I think you will find him rather _interesting._" By the way Severus continued to stare at him, eyebrow raised and arms crossed, the blonde could tell he had peaked the dark boy's curiosity.

"Luc, who is this _friend _of your Father's?"

Lucius smiled.


	7. Introduction

Introduction 

****

_~7~_

"Sev, he's here, waiting in Father's study."

Severus quickly finished his letter to Aleanor. "Alright, just give me a minute."

Lucius leaned back against the closed door with a disagreeing 'thud'. "It is _not _advisable to make this man wait."

Tying the parchment to his friend's eagle owl, Hades, the dark haired boy glared. "I'm not asking for an hour, Luc, don't get your knickers in a bunch."

The blonde grinned. "Who said I'm wearing any?"

"Merlin, Lucius, I don't need that kind of mental picture!" Severus slammed the window shut behind the bird before walking over to the blonde. "I won't be able to eat lunch for a week."

Opening the door, his friend went even further. "Cissa gave me the idea."  
  


"Now, you've gone too far." Clamping his hand to his forehead, he dragged it down over his closed eyes as if to erase the image threatening to form in his mind. "All I need is to picture the two of you ogling over your love wand!"

Grabbing his friend's shoulder, Lucius led the nauseated Severus down the stairs. "Glad I could be of service!" 

As they reached the bottom step, a house-elf crossed their path. Lucius kicked the wretched creature out of the way. "S, sorry young Master Malfoy." All the blonde did in response was snarl at it as it scurried away. Standing outside Lucius' Father's study, the fair boy knocked. "It's us Father."

"Enter."

The large chestnut door creaked as Lucius pushed it open. They normally didn't enter the forbidden room this way, but by the passage leading from the library. Thinking about the library made Severus wish he had a book stowed away in his pocket, just in case. Books gave him security.

Inside, the elder Malfoy stood by the fire, a glass of cognac in his hand. The only indication that anyone else was present was the fact that the old, silver haired man was conversing with someone seated in the high back chair facing the warm flames. "Lucius, Severus," Mr. Malfoy motioned they forward. As they drew near, a man stood from the chair, slowly turning towards the two boys.

The man looked about the same age as the elder Malfoy, but had a much more appealing air about him, as he gracefully extended a hand from under his velvety black robes. "Lucius, what a pleasure to see you once again." The man's voice flowed like honey, smooth and rich, with a touch of dark golden color. "I see you are becoming more of a man than the boy I remember, and I dare say, very much the image of your father."

Lucius smiled, the corner of his mouth rising as he took the man's hand and shook. "Thank you sir. I hope to become as great a Malfoy as my father." The elder Malfoy beamed with his son's words.

"If not greater," the man added, a glint in his eye. If this offended Mr. Malfoy, he made no effort in showing it.  The velvet robed man then turned his attention to Severus. "Mr. Severus Snape, I presume?" 

As the man extended his hand once more, the dark boy took it, quickly noting the chill that seemed to radiate from the man's skin.

"I have heard much about you, young Snape." Again, the man's voice flowed confidently. All the while, elder Malfoy stood by, silent, which Severus could never recall seeing before. This strange man had a presence that demanded respect, but not in the way Severus' father did. This man didn't scold, hit, or look upon the dark boy with distaste. This man looked upon him as if he was looking at the most intriguing person he had ever met. No man had ever looked at Severus like that before.

"Thank you sir. I hope you may find me deserving of Lucius' praise." He felt compelled to continue to gaze into the man's eyes.

"As do I." The words were drawn out, and deep, as if formed of tar. With a grin, the man released Severus from his grip. 

Stepping forward, Lucius' father began, "Severus, this is my old friend, Lor…"

"Call me Voldemort, Severus," the man turned to look at the old Malfoy, "no need for formality here, old friend." He then turned back to the dark boy. "I've been looking forward to meeting you, Severus. Why don't we sit and become better acquainted?"

********

Aleanor groaned as she heard her brother's footsteps outside her bedroom door. _Not again, can't you leave me alone? _She was relieved when no knock came at her door.

Gregory had come to visit for the holidays, and brought his American girlfriend home with him. After graduating from Hogwarts the previous term, he moved to America to train as an Auror, something he had been talking about doing since his fifth year.

Though she liked seeing her older brother, in _small_ doses; having him across the hall again was more than she could stand. After he left in July, she had enjoyed being the only child left in the house, no brother around to taunt her about her love life. Now the annoying twat had an accomplice, Delia, his girlfriend. She felt Aleanor was too young to know what love is and reminded the redheaded girl every chance she got.

_Merlin, they're perfect for each other. _

Finishing her letter for Severus, she quickly rolled it up, sealed it, and headed out of her room. Walking past her brother's bedroom door, she could hear the sound of lips smacking and an occasional moan. _OH, Merlin! Here? I'm going to be sick!_

Downstairs, she walked into the foyer. _Where is he?_ Checking the lounge and kitchen, she stopped in her mother's studio. "Mum," Aleanor walked over and put her hands on her mother's shoulders, in front of her, her mother was working on a beautiful watercolor landscape. "Oh, Mum, it's wonderful!"

Setting down her brush, Louise Delaney covered her daughter's hand with her own. "Do you really think so Alie?"

As her mother looked over her shoulder, her dark blue eyes meeting Aleanor's, she smiled. "Of course I think so! Mum that is _gorgeous!_" She walked around to stand beside her. "Can I have it?"

Her mother laughed, brushing a stray piece of light brown hair out of her eyes. "Sorry dear, but no. This was commissioned." She then picked up the brush and resumed her work.

"Alright, alright," Aleanor laughed. "Mum, where's Kaizer?"

Her eyes still focused on her task, Mrs. Delaney answered, "In your father's study, go on in. Just don't touch anything, you know how you father gets."

The redhead rolled her eyes as she left. "Do I ever!"

Quickly climbing the stairs, she walked back past Gregory's room. _Oh, don't you two ever stop?_ Passing her own room, she opened the door to the staircase leading up to her father's study. Considering the fact that she hardly ever got permission to enter it, especially alone, she found it hard not to nose around a bit. 

Chancellor Delaney guarded his study like a precious jewel. One wall was lined with bookshelves lined with his journals and books so old some were literally falling apart. An ancient tapestry depicted the old tale of Mortimier and Aqwellyn, the Adverse twins, hung on another. Her father's desk was covered in scrolls, quills, and magnifying glasses of every size. Archaeology intrigued Aleanor, though she never really considered it as a future career. _Too boring._

Walking past the large mahogany desk, she stopped between two large windows. Perched on a polished mahogany stand, was Kaizer. He was the perfect companion to her father. They were both stubborn, possessive, affection when the mood suited them, and easily aggravated. And just like her father, you _don't_ want to aggravate Kaizer.

The large brown owl looked asleep, its white abdomen rising and falling softly, but you could never rely on that. Rubbing her arm in memory, Aleanor thought, _no, I certainly don't want to make him mad! _Cautiously, she stepped closer to the perch. "Kaizer?" she whispered. _Better find out what mood he's in._

No response.

"Kaizer," she said a little louder. A single yellow eye opened slightly and quickly closed. _Ah huh, heard me coming, did you?_ "Kaizer, I know you're awake!"

He turned his head away from her.

"_Kaizer!_ Come on!"

The stubborn bird flapped its wings, sending several downy feathers flying in her face, before completely turning its back to her.

"Oh, you little pain in my arse!" Rather miffed at the moment, she prodded the rude pile of feathers with her wand. "Stop acting like a damn _pigeon _and do your job!" 

Kaizer slowly turned his head to look at her, both yellow eyes glaring at her. __

Aleanor laughed. "Hate being compared to a common bird, do you? _Good!_ Maybe now you'll take that stick out of you arse!"

Before she could react, the bird had snatched her wand out of her hand. Flying across the room, it dropped it on top of the highest bookshelf, and then sat defiantly next to it.

"KAIZER! GIVE ME BACK MY WAND!" Aleanor shouted, grabbing a rather heavy scroll off her father's desk and throwing it at the owl.

"What are you doing?"

Grabbing another scroll, she stopped as Gregory appeared in the doorway.

"Kaizer, get back to your perch!" he barked, walking over and ripping the scroll from her hand. As the russet retaliator returned to its wooden home, her brother started on her. "Father's going to _kill _you if he finds out you were in here, tormenting Kaizer no less!"

"I was _not_ tormenting that _damn _bird!" she pointed to the brown fluff ball while continuing to glare back at Gregory. "I was _trying_ to send a letter! Mum told me I could come up here!"

His nostrils flaring, her brother walked over to Kaizer. Gregory was just like her father, and so he was one of the only people the brunette brat would somewhat listen to. "Give me your foot," he demanded of the bird.

The giant feather duster hooted and turned his back on Gregory.

Aleanor laughed.

"Shut up Alie!"

She covered her mouth, but made no effort to stop.

"Kaizer, I will say this only one more time. Give… me… your… foot." Gregory's voice suddenly sounded frighteningly like her father's, sending a chill down Aleanor's back. 

With a look of complete loathing, the bird turned back around; barely lifting it's foot off the perch. Quickly, Gregory tied her rolled up parchment to its leg, and sent the disgruntled owl out the window.

********

"Lucius tells me you are an avid reader," Voldemort said, accepting a glass of cognac from Mr. Malfoy.

Severus couldn't recall the last time someone had shown such an interest in him, other than Aleanor. Adults had always either ignored his existence or pushed him to the side. Secretly, the dark haired boy was enjoying the attention. "Yes, I am. Though Lucius thinks it's a ridiculous hobby, I see it as a means of acquiring knowledge."

A satisfied grin spread across Voldemort's face. "Indeed. Some put too much trust in their own wisdom and fail to seek it out." Lucius' face paled. "I myself have spent the greater part of my life seeking knowledge. I traveled the world in hopes of learning all there is to know of this world, and all the magic it possesses."

Severus' curiosity was peaked. He too wanted to know everything. He constantly was in search of answers to every question that invaded his thoughts. Reading was all he could do at the time, but it left no room for experience. This man however, had experienced it, ran after it, and he wanted to know what it was like. 

Apparently Voldemort had sensed his curiosity. "I interest you, Severus?" he asked with a devious grin. 

Nodding, he answered, "Yes sir." Voldemort's black velvet sleeves fell back as he leaned back on the couch, entwining his hands as he brought his index fingers to rest on his closed lips. Severus could feel the man's eyes measuring him.

Finally, he spoke. "You remind me a lot of myself when I was your age." Voldemort lowered his hands to rest on his chest. "I shall tell you some of my experiences, for the sake of knowledge," he said with a cool smile, "but not all. Only those I trust will ever hear my full tale."

Sitting up straighter than he ever had before, Severus hung on every word that began to pour from the man's lips.

**~~~*~~~**

Aleanor sat picking at Christmas Dinner. She missed Severus and wished they could have stayed at Hogwarts and spent the holidays together.

"Aleanor, don't play in your food."

"Yes, Father," she replied, setting down her fork to pick up a roll.

As her father began discussing his day at work with her brother, she looked over at her mother. "Mum, could I use the fireplace to talk to someone tonight?" she whispered, hoping the two men were engrossed enough in their discussion to not pay her any mind.

With a wink and a nod, her mother agreed. Aleanor smiled and quickly began to shovel her dinner down. 

Feeling near to bursting, _I should have turned down dessert, _Aleanor walked upstairs to her father's study as fast as her legs would carry her. Her mother would keep her father occupied until she returned, but she still wouldn't have long. Quickly locking the door behind her, Aleanor grabbed a handful of powder from a small jar on the mantelpiece and knelt on the stone hearth. _What did he put again? Oh, right._

Throwing in the powder she said, "Malfoy Manor, Ebony Suite." As the green flames swirled around her head, she kept her eyes closed and tried to hold her breath, she always hated it when she accidentally inhaled hot ash. Finally, a large dark room appeared. "Severus? Are you there?" she called out, hoping he wasn't gone at the moment; she might not get the opportunity again.

The distinct sound of a book being slammed shut hit her ears as the curtains around the bed were pulled back. "Aleanor?"

She smiled as Severus quickly made his way to the fire, kneeling as well. "Miss me?"

"What a ridiculous question," he said before leaning in and giving her a quick kiss.

"So Malfoy hasn't turned you against me yet?"

"Aleanor, not now, please. I'd much rather _talk_ to you than _argue_ with you." His face didn't look at all pleased.

"Sorry," she apologized, waiting to see if his usual grin would return. Thankfully it did. "How's your holiday been?"

Severus smiled. "Better than I expected."

As she prepared to ask him _how_ it had been better, she heard someone trying to turn the doorknob. "I've got to go!" With a quick nod from Severus, she pulled back from the fire, the flames spinning around her again. Standing up, she went to shake the soot from her hair but froze instead.

"Were you contacting that _friend_ of yours?" Her father's voice sent chills down her spine. Chancellor Delaney loathed the Snapes nearly as much as the Malfoys, and had forbid her to have any dealings with Severus.

"Well…"

Pointing at the open door, he bellowed, "OUT! You will _not_ use this or any fireplace again, and Kaizer will _not _deliver any letters I do not _personally_ approve of." The russet fluff ball hooted with pleasure from its perch.

Casting the bird a look fit to kill, Aleanor left her father' study as quickly as she could, before the tears welling up in her eyes could be seen.

********

"I should have known she'd get into trouble." Severus chided himself as he stood up, still staring into the fire. He missed her so much, it hurt, but he couldn't talk about that with Lucius, or anyone else at the Manor. Getting to his feet, he began to worry about Aleanor and the punishment her father would surely inflict upon her. 

Slowly, he changed into his nightclothes and climbed into bed. It seemed an eternity that he lay there, staring at the ceiling, envisioning her trying to hold back tears, or locking herself in her room to cry freely. Like him, she hated to show weakness, especially fear and sadness. But unlike him, she would cry, when alone, she had admitted to it _once._

It wasn't working. The harder he tried to _not_ think about her, the more he did. There was only one cure for this…_the library._ Severus needed to drown his thoughts in a book. Quickly he got out of bed, wrapped his dressing gown around him, and headed downstairs.

The corridors were dark as he went; it appeared everyone else had gone to bed. Entering the library, the dark haired boy began to scan the shelves for a title that interested him, something he hadn't read before. Having been a regular guest at the Manor for most of his life, there were few he hadn't read. Then an idea hit him. Lucius' father had a private collection in his study, which Lucius never let him even look through whenever the two would sneak into the room.

Severus grinned and turned towards the large portrait of Lucius' great-grandfather behind which lay the passage to the forbid room. Finding the right carved nut on the gilded frame, he pressed it and the portrait slowly opened, letting the dark boy enter. As the portrait closed behind him, Severus reached the end of the passage and pushed open the panel leading into the study. Quietly he closed the panel behind him.

"Severus… what a pleasant surprise."


	8. Gifts

Gifts 

****

_~8~_

Severus froze as sweat beaded on his forehead. Realizing the voice didn't belong to Lucius' father, he relaxed a bit. "Voldemort, _sir_, I didn't know you were here."

The man was sitting in the high back chair again, a book open in his lap, which he chuckled lightly. "Please, join me. I believe you are here in search of a good book?"

Taking the seat across from the man, he answered, "Yes, sir I am."

"Here," Voldemort closed the book he had been reading and handed it to Severus, "I believe you may find this particular book quite interesting. I doubt you will find it at Hogwarts."

Running his hand over the green leather cover, he read aloud the embossed title. "Legilimency" He looked up at Voldemort. "What's Legilimency?"

The man's lips curled into a chilling grin. "The ability to extract feelings and memories from another. An art form, really, one I have found rather… _useful._ Imagine the knowledge one could extract. The advantages of knowing your enemies deepest secrets."

Severus had talked extensively with the man about his interest in Defense Against the Dark Arts earlier that evening, and by this point, the man had already made quite an impression on the young boy. Before he could respond, Voldemort answered the question that had formed in his mind.

"The book is mine, and you may have it. I really have no need for it any longer. However, if you need someone to _guide_ you along, I would be more than happy to assist you."

Severus again ran his hand over the book, yearning to open it and dive into its depths.

**~~~*~~~**

"Aleanor!"

Aleanor wiped tears away as her father's voiced bellowed up the stairway. For two days, she had locked herself up in her room, only coming out to talk to Lily on the phone. There was no way for her to get in touch with Severus. She had thought of sending a letter to Lily with one for Severus inside, but her parents were both muggles, and she wouldn't have access to an owl. Since she wasn't a close friend with anyone else from school, Aleanor was left to write letter after letter to him and stuff them in a box to take back to school with her. She knew he would eventually figure out what had happened, but it didn't make her suffering any easier.

"Aleanor, come down here this _instant_… your Grandmother Delaney is arriving shortly!" 

If she didn't get down stairs soon, she knew her father would explode like a Filibuster. "Alright, Father!" she shouted as she opened her bedroom door. Quickly, she dashed into the bathroom, splashing cold water on her face to help reduce the redness around her eyes.

Running down the stairs, she found her father, mother, Gregory, and Delia around the fireplace. Her Grandmother Delaney was rather old, and though she could Apparate, she preferred traveling by Floo powder. Just as the redhead took her place next to her mother, there was a small cloud of soot followed by a small strawberry tinted, gray haired woman in rust colored robes. In her arm was a small trunk, worn with age.

"Chancellor! My boy! Come give your old mum a hug!" Aleanor loved how her Grandmother always called her father that; it irked him to no end.

Stepping forward, he gave the sweet old woman a hug as she planted a kiss on his cheek. "Hello Mum."

Handing him the small trunk, she then turned to the Delaney line up. "Ah, Louise," she said, pulling her mother into a tight hug, "how has your artwork been going?"

"Wonderful Mum, thanks."

After giving her mother a kiss on the cheek, she looked at her brother. "Gregory, I see you've brought a friend back with you. Please introduce me to this young lady," she said after hugging him.

"Uh, Gran, this is Delia Costin, she's in Auror training with me in the States." The red-haired boy winced slightly as the old woman planted a moist kiss on his cheek.

"Hello, Delia," she said, pulling the unsuspecting girl into a hug.

"Uh, hi, Mrs. Delaney," the dark brunette said weakly.

"Call me Gran, dear," the old woman said before turning her attention to Aleanor. 

"Aleanor," the old woman exclaimed while wrapping her arms around her. While embracing her, she whispered in her ear, "I have come _especially_ to see you dear." Pulling her head back, she gave the redhead a wink before kissing her on the cheek.

Aleanor knew she was her Gran's favorite, but had no idea why she would have told her she was the reason she had come to visit. "Hi Gran," Aleanor said, a bit bewildered as the whole family headed into the dining room for tea.

**~~~*~~~**

"Lucius, do you mind?"

"No, I _don't_," the blonde retorted, continuing to use his wand to send small wads of paper flying into the dark boy's face as he tried to read his new book, his gift from Voldemort. "I've been trying to get you out of that infernal trap of words for two days now! I want to do something _besides_ watch you read!"

As yet another ball smacked Severus in the forehead, he calmly marked his place and closed the book.

"Oh, thank Merlin!" The blonde rolled his eyes.

"Don't get so damn excited Luc, I'm only taking a break long enough to do this." Reaching into his robes, he pulled out his wand and casually sent his fair companion flipping up and over the chair he had recently been sitting in.

With a loud groan, the blonde picked himself up from the floor, dusting off his black robes. "How pleasant. Is that all you had in mind?" he chuckled.

Sliding his wand back into his robes as if nothing had happened, Severus propped his arm up on the arm of the chair. "No, as a matter of fact. There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

Lucius straightened his robes and sat back down across from the dark boy. "Really, and what is your question?" he asked, still looking over his robes sleeves for any trace of dust.

"What happened between you and Aleanor at the Ball?" 

Finally pulling his eyes off himself, the blonde looked over at his friend, a look of mock surprise on his face. "What ever do you mean, Sev?"

_Merlin, you really can't act can you? That or you just choose to be insufferable! _Severus thought as he propped his other elbow on the other arm of his chair, interlocking his fingers over the book now sitting in his lap. "Don't play fucking innocent with me, I, of all people, know you better than that. She said you were _nice_. I find that hard to believe."

********

Lucius had wondered why Severus had never brought that night up. He had expected the fiery little tart to go running to his friend, whining about how he threatened her, but apparently she had chose to lie. 

_I've underestimated her,_ he thought. If she had gone to Severus, crying about what happened, he would have done one of two things. Either the dark boy would have confronted him about it, believing her story, or confronted him about it and believed Lucius when he would have said it was a joke. After all, he did find threatening people rather amusing. In this particular instance though, he had meant it. 

The Cardinal, however, had _not_ done as he had anticipated, and that would pose a problem. If she was willing to lie to the boy she apparently loved, then she'd be capable of keeping secrets from him, secrets that could be worth more than her life later on.

Lucius had let their little affair continue in hopes of using her for information, especially now that her father was Head of the Department of Museum Acquisitions. His father had already told Lucius the rumor floating through the Ministry, about Chancellor Delaney beginning an investigation into an artifact that many believed was nothing more than a fairy tale, but the man was known for finding things no one thought existed. Aleanor could be a good source of information indeed, _if she weren't so fucking clever!_

The blonde dropped his 'surprised' look and went with his trademark sneer. "Come now, Sev, give me a little credit. I was _merely_ trying to be civil towards the Cardinal for your sake, and here you think me capable of doing _something_."

His dark haired friend glared at him for a moment, silence falling upon them like a thick blanket.

"Look," the blonde spoke, shifting in his seat a bit, "I tried being _nice _for Merlin's sake. Give her a compliment, dance with her like she was a friend, and here she got all bent out of shape! Really, Sev, if word gets out that I actually _spoke_ to the tart, I won't be able to show my face to Narcissa again!" Hopefully this would work.

Severus let out a deep breath before giving a small grunt and returning to the safety of his book. That was it. Lucius wouldn't have to speak to his friend on this again. Delaney, however, was a different matter.

********

After tea, Aleanor followed her Gran into her father's study; he would never say anything to his mother on the subject. As she walked in, her Gran closed and locked the door with a wave of her wand. With a gingerly smile, the old woman set the small trunk she had brought with her on the desk. Directing her father's desk chair out from behind the desk with her wand, she asked Aleanor to pull the chair from under the window closer. 

"Ah, Kaizer," the old woman said sweetly as she stepped up to the owl's perch, "would you be a dear and give me and Alie a few minutes please." With a soft hoot, the bird flew out the window her Gran held open for him. How she always seemed to be able to get that infernal ball of feathers to do anything, Aleanor would never know. Every time she tried to be sweet to it, it bit her.

"Come, sit my dear." Her Gran sat in her father's plush desk chair as Aleanor took a seat beside her. "I believe it's time you knew more about our family."

Since she was a little girl, her Gran had told her stories of their ancestors, so many times, she knew several by heart. "More, Gran?"

"Yes, Alie… _more._" The old woman smiled, reminding Aleanor of the fairy godmother in the muggle tales her mother read to her. "I'm afraid it's time you knew the truth about _them_." Lifting a wrinkled hand, she pointed past Aleanor and straight at the ancient tapestry of Mortimier and Aqwellyn, the Adverse Twins.

Aleanor giggled. "_Them?_ Gran, they're just a wizard fairy tale!"

The old woman reached over and placed a warm hand on hers. "No, my dear," she said softly, shaking her head, "they _aren't._ Their story is true, _not a myth_, though very few know it. The tale of Mortimier and Aqwellyn was made a fairy tale on purpose, to _hide _the truth and protect the Heart."

Aleanor turned and stared at the two figures woven into the fading tapestry. Mortimier was tall and slender, with long raven hair and beard, his face emitting a look that sent chills down her spine. She never did like looking at him in his emerald robes. Aqwellyn was just as slender, but with dark auburn hair, much darker than the bright shade Aleanor was stuck with. Aqwellyn's face was soft and sweet, much like her Gran's; and a palm sized amulet hung around her neck, lying heavily on top of her red gown. _They were real?_

"Do you remember their tale, Alie?" her Gran asked, looking at the two figures as well.

"Yes," she nodded. "Mortimier and Aqwellyn were twins who lived long before Merlin, before wizards separated themselves from muggles," she began to recite the story, "Mortimier was seduced by darkness and believed in the superiority of wizard blood. He tormented muggles and those witches and wizards whom they married, for tainting the blood. Aqwellyn worked to keep the magical and non-magical living in peace, and fought against her brother.

On his death bed, their father gave to them The Heart of Durand, his greatest creation, in which each of his children could bestow upon it a gift, or power, of their choice; hopefully bringing the two back together.

Mortimier took the Heart first and bestowed upon it the power of Transference, giving it the ability to drain life from another and give it to its possessor. When Aqwellyn asked for the Heart to bestow upon it her gift, Mortimier refused. Furious, she stole the Heart and hid it before she could give it her gift. Mortimier confronted Aqwellyn, demanding to know its hiding place. His sister refused to tell him, so he killed her with his bare hands. But with her last breath, Aqwellyn cursed her brother, causing him to fall into madness, taking his own life shortly after." Looking back at her aging Gran, Aleanor noticed a smile on the old woman's face.

"You remember it well," the woman, remarked, "however, that is the tale we've always wanted others to know… that's not the real story, at least not all of it." Taking Aleanor's hand into hers, she took a deep breath and slowly released it before explaining.

"It's true they lived before Merlin; before our worlds were torn apart. It's true, Mortimier did terrorize muggles, and it's true Aqwellyn fought against him. It's also true, that their father gave them The Heart of Durand, and expected each to give it a power, and Mortimier gave it the gift of Transference. But then the tale leaves out much of the real story.

Aqwellyn stole the Heart, yes… but she did bestow upon it a gift, though she didn't tell her daughter what that gift was. When she hid the Heart, she gave her daughter the key to finding it and the scroll that described her gift. Mortimier also left a record of his gift, as well as a tracking spell for the Heart. Aqwellyn knew of this. He used the spell to find Aqwellyn and her daughter as they hid in a cave, but his spell was faulty. He couldn't find the Heart because his spell only led him to its possessor, not the Heart itself.

Her daughter hid herself when Mortimier found them hiding in the cave. Aqwellyn must have hid the Heart close by for her brother's spell to find her there. He did indeed kill his sister, and then himself shortly after. But Aqwellyn's daughter escaped.

We, Alie, are the descendants of Aqwellyn. We lost all record of Mortimier's line long ago. Each generation of our line has carried on its duty, and you my dear," she smiled at Aleanor, as the girl swallowed nervously, "are ready for yours."

The old woman slowly got up out of her seat and walked to the desk on which the small trunk sat. "The men of our line have the task of protecting the secrecy the Heart, aware that Mortimier's descendants will struggling to find it, and use it." Opening the small trunk, her Gran continued, "The women," she turned to Aleanor, a bundle of extremely worn red velvet in her arms, "are responsible for protecting the key until such time that we know how to use it."

As the old woman gingerly placed the bundle in her lap, Aleanor began feeling a bit overwhelmed. "Y- you mean I have to protect the key to the Heart's location?" Her Gran nodded and pointed at the velvet pile. Slowly, Aleanor opened the bundle and found a very worn, ornately carved wand.

"That is the key. Exactly how it is used to locate the Heart, we don't know, but your father has been spending most of his life trying to solve that mystery."

Aleanor was running her fingers along the ancient wand, admiring the clear crystal in the handle. "Wow, this crystal is perfect!" The stone had no cracks or chips in it.

Her Gran laughed. "Yes, a wonder isn't it? I thought the same thing when my mother gave it to me when I was your age, a fifth year Gryffindor as well. It's a shame I never had a daughter of my own to pass it on to, but then, I know you'll guard it well. If there's one thing Aqwellyn's blood line has, its loyalty to duty."

"Gran, does that mean Gregory is protecting the Heart too?"

"Well, Alie, I'm afraid that duty must be past on by your father. Whether he has done so or not, I can't say. If he hasn't, he better _bloody well_ get on with it!" she chuckled, half jokingly, half seriously. 

**~~~*~~~**

Aleanor was trying to figure out where in the world she would keep the wand, the key to the Heart. She knew she would need to keep it close; leaving it at home was out of the question. Keeping it on her wasn't an option either.

Feeling extremely frustrated, she turned to the one person she trusted her life with. Lily. After a quick phone call, her green-eyed friend came over, and now the girls were sitting in Aleanor's bedroom, skimming through spell books to find an idea.

"I'm giving up, this is _useless!_" Aleanor groaned as she rolled over onto her back and let her head flop over the side of her bed, her view of Lily now upside down.

"Alie, take a break." Lily continued to pour over her book as Aleanor stared at the ceiling. "AH! Alie! I think I've got something!"

Leaping off the bed, she sat down beside Lily. "Really? What?" she asked excitedly.

"Here," her emerald-eyed friend pointed, "we could make a secret compartment to hide it in!"

Aleanor raised an eyebrow. "And where would we _put _this secret compartment?"


	9. OWLs

O.W.L.s 

****

_~9~_

Aleanor sat in the horseless carriage, her leg thumping wildly as she found it difficult to remain calm. She would see Severus that night. 

In the seat beside her, sat a small locked trunk and a box full of letters for her favorite Slytherin. How she actually managed to get through the last week of break without going utterly mad due to a lack of contact with Severus, she could only attribute to her best friend Lily. Without her shoulder to cry on, and ear to talk to, Aleanor would have never made it.

As the returning students poured into the Great Hall, the red head followed Lily up to their dormitory. They had a little something to hide, and needed to do so immediately. Aleanor didn't feel comfortable carrying it on her even just through dinner.

Lily sat on Aleanor's bed; flipping through the spell book they had found to help them. "Alie, did you figure out what you'd use to mark the compartment?"

Fumbling with the bundle of worn velvet in her lap, she tried to not think about how extremely important the item in the center of that bundle was, and that it was now her responsibility. "Yeah. I know what I'll use," she answered, pulling out a small paper with a sketch of Aqwellyn's amulet on it.

********

"I'm proud of you Sev, you made it through the entire trip without once opening a book." Lucius felt a sneer spread across his face. It truly did amaze him how the dark boy had managed to do so, however strangely uncharacteristic of him. Severus walked silently beside him as the pair headed to their dorms before attending dinner.

Walking into the cold room, Lucius threw his cloak on his bed, himself shortly after. "Ah, I've missed this place."

Severus sat on the edge of his bed, pulling the now familiar green leather bound book from his robes and setting it on his nightstand. Looking over at him, the dark boy raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, not _this place_, just its convenient distance from home and close proximity to Narcissa," Lucius corrected himself.

With a low chuckle, Severus removed his cloak. "I know _exactly_ how you feel."

Lucius slid his hands behind his head as he closed his eyes for a moment. _She's beginning to get in the way_, he thought, thinking of how Severus' thoughts seemed to revolve around the fiery Cardinal far more than he would like.

_Unless I find a way to pluck that little bird, so Severus could see what she is under all those fanciful feathers, she'll only gain more influence over him… and I know just what that will lead to… he won't join with me, and I can't have that._

**~~~*~~~**

"For heaven's sake Alie, walk! Do you want to…"

Lily's warning came a bit too late it appeared, as Aleanor ended up missing a step in her mad dash down the stairs in an effort to see Severus as soon as possible. Her heel slipping off the edge, she felt her body leaning forward. Trying to prevent herself from flipping forward, she managed to lean just enough to fall onto her side, crushing her arm under her as she began to roll down the remaining steps.

"Alie!" Lily ran down the stairs and knelt down beside her. "Are you okay?"

Lifting her head up, Aleanor tried to prop herself up, when a searing pair shot through her right arm. Sucking in air through gritted teeth, she cradled her aching limb in her lap as she put all her weight on her other arm. "AH, no! I think I broke my arm."

"Well, how's your legs?"

"Dunno, guess I'll have to stand and find out."

Carefully, Lily helped her up. As Aleanor went to put some weight on her left ankle, she cried out in pain.

"Oh, sorry Alie," her friend apologized.

Despite her pain, she giggled. "For what, trying to warn me from not only making a fool of myself, but injuring myself as well." Sitting down on the bottom step with Lily's help, she laughed, "Oh, yes, you should be _so _sorry."

Finally, the green-eyed girl laughed. "It seems you didn't hit your _head _too hard… you're still the wise arse."

"_A _wise arse, Lil," she corrected her friend, "we all know who _The_ Wise Arse is." As she was saying this, the familiar sound of the dark duo came up behind them. Looking over her shoulder, Aleanor quickly added, "Speak of the devil."

Potter and Black looked down at the two redheaded girls. "Well, well, Sirius, what do we have here?"

Lily groaned, unconvincingly. "Potter, Aleanor had an… _accident_. Could you two help me get her to the hospital wing?"

A devious grin spread across Potter's face. "I don't know Evans… maybe if you'd…"

Lily interrupted him. "If you think that sick bribe would possibly work on me, you're dumber than you look." Pointing at his hair, she added, "You know there's this wonderful little contraption called a comb…"

Aleanor broke out in a fit of laughter as Potter nervously ran a hand through his hair in a fruitless effort to tidy it. She continued to laugh as Black picked her up, rolling his eyes at his friend.

"Give up James."

********

Severus kept looking past Lucius and over at the Gryffindor table. Still, there was no sign of Aleanor. Looking back at his fair friend, he watched as Lucius leaned closer to Narcissa, whispering in her ear. A devious grin spread on the girl's face as she playful hit the blonde's arm. Severus rolled his eyes; apparently they had _plans_ for that evening.

Turning his attention back towards Severus, the blonde knew where he was looking. "Can't you stop staring at her for even a few minutes?" he asked sarcastically.

"Lucius, she's not there," he replied coolly.

"What?" Lucius glanced over his shoulder. Turning back to Severus, he grinned. "She's not the only one. Evans, Potter, and Black are gone as well." 

"Evans is probably with her," he retorted, knowing where his friend would most likely be taking this.

"Perhaps." A wide grin spread on the fair boy's face. "Then again, she may be with Potter, which would leave…"

"Don't be a fool. Aleanor would never do such a thing," he interrupted him, much to the amusement of several housemates who had taken an unwelcome interest in their conversation. Severus glared at his friend contemptuously.

"Really?" the fair boy said with a sneer. "Women can be devilishly clever. As I recall, you decided not to tell the Cardinal about our _mutual friend_ or his gift to you. Are you sure she has no secrets from _you_ as well?" 

Feeling his blood boil, he fought the urge to leap over the table and knock the sickening smirk off his friend's face. His remark didn't hurt because it was about Aleanor, but because he actually had a point. If Severus was willing to keep secrets from her, he'd be naïve to think she couldn't do the same to him.

Dropping his fork on the table, Severus glared at the Slytherins watching the two boys with intense curiosity. Several turned their faces back towards their plates, though he was sure they would still be listening intently. Leaning in towards his friend, he snarled, "I really don't think you are in any position to…"

"_Snivellus_"  
  


Taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it, the dark boy slowly clenched his hands into two tight fists. _This is the last thing I need right now._ Slowly he turned to face the insufferable Gryffindor standing behind him. Many of his housemates were already glaring at the intruder. "What the _hell_ do you want Black?" he growled.

Crossing his arms over his chest, he retorted, "Well, if you're going to be _that _way, I won't tell you about Aleanor." Spinning on his heel to leave, Bellatrix quickly stood, blocking his retreat. 

"Spill it Sirius," she threatened, reaching into her robes for her wand.

Black put up his hands as a look of mock fear skipped across his face. "_Oooooh,_ Bella, I'm _so _scared."

Severus really wasn't in the mood to watch a Black on Black episode, _again_, so he quickly interrupted. "What about Aleanor?"

Black put a hand on Bellatrix's shoulder and roughly shoved her back onto the bench. Still making ridiculous faces at her, Black answered, "She's in the hospital wing."

Jumping to his feet, Severus nearly knocked Black into his cousin's lap as he bolted out of the Great Hall. Running as fast as his feet would carry him, he skipped every other step on his way to the Hospital Wing. Reaching the doors, he skidded to a halt.

********

Aleanor chocked down the nasty potion the nurse, Madame Titchnell, had given her. Setting down the empty glass on the table beside her, she looked over at her friend. "Thanks Lil, for talking Potter out of giving Severus the message."

"No problem Alie. We both know what that would have turned into, so it was the least I could do," Lily responded. "Though I have a feeling Black will still find a way to stir up the rest of the Slytherin table."

Giggling, Aleanor rubbed her sore arm. "I feel so _incredibly_ stupid!"

Her green-eyed friend laughed. "I told you to slow down."

"Thanks," she replied, still slapping herself mentally, "now I feel _so_ much better," she added sarcastically.

Suddenly, the hospital wing doors flew open and Severus stormed in, a look of complete terror written across his face. "What happened?" he cried, overlooking her bandaged arm and ankle.

"Relax Snape, she just fell down the stairs." Behind his back, Lily rolled her eyes. She always thought he had a tendency to overreact.

"You weren't pushed were you?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed as he took her hand in his.

Aleanor chuckled. "No, Severus, I wasn't pushed. I was running and I missed a step."

Lily put her hand on Aleanor's shoulder. "I'm going to dinner. I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye Lil," she called after her friend. Looking back at Severus, she knew he was still worried. "I only broke my arm and sprained my ankle. Madame Titchnell said I only need to stay the night. I'll be as good as new tomorrow."

Finally, a wave of relief swept across his face. "Why on earth were you running?"

With a sheepish grin, she answered, "I couldn't wait to see you."

As one of his scarce smiles played on his face, Severus began to chuckle. Leaning down, he kissed her softly on the forehead as he ran a hand along her cheek.

********

It seemed to take Severus forever to leave the Cardinal's bedside. Lucius had stood in the shadows outside of the hospital wing for his chance to get the fiery tart by herself. As his dark haired friend emerged from the hospital wing, quietly closing the doors behind him, the fair boy watched him walk down the corridor towards the Slytherin common room.

Grinning, Lucius walked over to the heavy doors, carefully opening them as not to attract Madame Titchnell's attention. Getting all the way to the Gryfffindors bedside would be hard enough to do without the redhead noticing and raising the alarm.

Luckily, a screen had been placed between her bed and the door, so he could enter quietly and without incident. Silently, he made his way to Delaney's bed. Looking around the screen, he found her settling herself in for a night's sleep. _Let's see how well she sleeps when I'm through with her._

"You look comfortable, Delaney."

Nearly leaping out of the bed, her eyes immediately were aflame. "Malfoy, get the hell out of here!"

"No, I'm afraid I was looking for a chance to talk to you, privately," he sat himself in the chair beside her bed, "and figured what better opportunity than the present." He enjoyed the way his curled lips seemed to irk the girl even more than when his words were pouring out.

Grinning at him, she replied coolly, "How about NEVER?"

He ignored her. "I was rather surprised when I learned you chose not to tell Severus the true nature of our conversation at the Ball."

"Conversation? Malfoy, you threatened me, I'd hardly call that a conversation." Now the Cardinal sat up, glaring at him with a look he never recalled even seeing on the girl's face before; and it certainly wasn't fear.

"Anyways…. I thought for sure you would have gone running off to your dear Sev, possibly hoping for him to see my truly evil ways." Lucius grinned.

Delaney smiled, which completely threw him off guard. She should have been scared out of her wits by now. "You really are thick aren't you?" Laughing, she reached over to the table beside her to take a sip of water before continuing. "Like I'd go running to Severus like some weak female, what the hell do you take me for, your bleach blonde bimbo? Sorry Malfoy, but I'm not stupid. Though Severus may trust you, I certainly don't." 

Crossing her legs, she propped her chin up in her left hand. "You don't know him nearly as well as you think you do. You honestly don't understand why I didn't tell him, do you?"

"Because he wouldn't have believed it, and would have turned from you pathetic lying arse," he snarled, beginning to hate the turn this had taken.

The tart laughed. "Malfoy, he would have killed you… LITERALLY! However much that would have pleased me, the last thing I wanted was for him to get expelled or spent the rest of his life in Azkaban. So by not telling him, I saved your sorry arse!"

Jumping to his feet in a fit of anger, Lucius withdrew his wand and aimed it directly at the still giggling Cardinal. "You bitch. Think you're clever do you? Think you have Severus right where you want him?"

"Yes I do," she grinned, showing him she had her wand hidden in her sling, and that it was pointing at him as well, "don't you ever underestimate me, Malfoy. You may have been brought up to believe that witches are merely your playthings, but I most certainly am not. I wouldn't think twice about cursing you into next week if you so much as look at me the wrong way. As a matter of fact… _Silencio!_"

The blonde's eyes nearly doubled; the damn bird had silenced him. What was worse was the fact that he wasn't skilled in performing the counter.

With a satisfied grin, Delaney put her wand back in her sling and lay back on her bed. "You're so much more agreeable when you're mute."

Furious, he went to grab her throat.

Raising a finger, she mockingly shook it back and forth. "Ah, ah, ah…MADAME TITCHNELL" she shouted. "Guess you better leave," she whispered with a grin.

Clenching his hands in two tight fists, he quickly retreated, letting the doors bang shut behind him. _You will NEVER get the better of me again, Delaney. NEVER. One day, I will be rid of you, we'll both be rid of you and I'll enjoy watching you die._

**~~~*~~~**

As the O.W.L.s arrived, Severus and Aleanor found themselves spending most of their time together preparing for the exams. Aleanor still needed help in Potions, but was currently helping Severus in Astronomy. Getting permission to use the tower at night for studying was easy enough, Aleanor was one of the professor's favorite students; it was keeping their minds on their work that posed a problem. 

"Severus, _stop that!_ We have our Astronomy exams tomorrow." Pulling away from him as he again tried to distract her by nipping at her neck, Aleanor grabbed his chart and slammed it into his chest. "You've plotted Uranus wrong, _again_."

A ridiculous grin spread on the dark boy's face.

"Don't even… I hear that joke enough from Black, it's _old_." As his grin faded and he looked over the chart with a look of complete dread, she laughed. "You can follow the phases of the moon fine enough, but can't even tell the difference between Uranus and Saturn? I just don't get it."

Rolling up the offending item, he glared at her. "The phases of the moon come into play in the brewing of numerous potions. _Uranus_ means shite!"

"Maybe in potions, but not in Astronomy, so get back to…"

"Aleanor"

As the two turned towards the tower staircase, they nearly jumped when they saw Dumbledore standing there. 

"I'm afraid we need to talk. Will you excuse us Severus?"

Nodding timidly, he answered, "Yes Professor."

With a warm smile, Dumbledore led her down the staircase.

**~~~*~~~**

"What's wrong?" Severus had never seen her like this before, never. She looked ready to fall apart.

Aleanor burst into uncontrollable tears. "My Gram's gone. Died yesterday afternoon."

Pulling Aleanor to him, he held her as tight as he could, kissing the top of her head. "I'm so sorry," is all he could think to say.

"Th, the funeral's tomorrow," she sobbed, clutching onto his robes as if for dear life.

"What about our Defense Against the Dark Arts exam?"

Aleanor sat back, wiping as many tears away as she could. "I have to take them before breakfast, and the practice after dinner when I get back, Dumbledore arranged it." 

Severus hugged her once again, wondering how she was going to handle the grueling exam that early and with her grandmother's death on her mind. He'd give anything to be there for her. 

What he didn't realize was how much he was going to wish _she_ were there for _him_…


	10. Paybacks are a Bitch

Paybacks are a Bitch 

_~10~_

Severus walked out of the Great Hall, his O.W.L.s examination questions still in his hand. He needed something to keep his mind off of Aleanor, and this was the only thing working. Reading over them, he made his way towards the lake. Lucius would be too busy looking for Narcissa to pay him any mind, so the threat of any inquisition on his friend's part as to why he was not escorting the Gryffindor no longer exsisted. Since breakfast, Lucius had been making off hand comments on Aleanor's absence in the midst of such an important examination had already put Severus in anything but a congenial mood.

Finding a nice shady spot next to a clump of bushes, he continued to go over his answers in his mind, debating with himself whether or not he had given the best answer possible. Several, he was sure he had given outstanding responses to, a few he thought he could have given a bit more detail. _Well, a little too late for that now, isn't it? _Taking a deep breath, he decided it would only upset him further if he continued this train of thought, so he stood up, stuffing his O.W.L. paper in his bag. Perhaps he'd go relax in the quiet of the library, though the setting always served to remind him of Aleanor. Better there than out here sulking under watchful eyes. Setting off from his secluded spot, he soon wished he had jumped into the bushes instead.

"All right, _Snivellus_?"

Dropping his bag, Severus immediately reached in his robes for his wand. _Not now!_ Before he had it aimed at Potter, his self-centered adversary had disarmed him. Watching his wand fly up and over his head, landing about twelve feet behind him, Severus leapt for it, only to be stopped by Potter.

"_Impedimenta!_"

Yet another episode of torment was upon him, one more nightmarish exhibit in front of the entire school. As Potter and Black poked fun at him in his upside down state, several onlookers laughed.

"You-wait. You-wait…" he panted, glaring at Potter, wishing he could wrap his hands around the twats throat and personally squeeze the pathetic life out of him. It wasn't exactly the smartest thing to say, considering the thorough cleansing Potter soon gave him for the outburst of obscenities that poured from his mouth a moment later.

"Leave him ALONE!" Lily had arrived. Normally, the two acknowledged each other's presence, if only for Aleanor, but they had done little beyond pleasantries. Having her best friend suddenly step in for _his_ sake actually made him feel some relief. If anyone could put a leash on Potter, it was certainly the emerald eyed Lily. 

Potter began running his hand through his hair. _Narcistic, pretentious twat! _"All right, Evans?" Leave it to four-eyes to turn a public demonstration of proper humiliation techniques into a pathetic display of sappy flirtation.

The look on Lily's face was much like the one Aleanor wore when confronting the self-righteous prat. It seemed the two girls had the same attitude about Potters pranks. "Leave him alone. What's he done to you?"

The surrounding audience laughed as Potter replied, "Well, it's more the fact that he _exists_, if you know what I mean…"

"You think you're funny," Lily replied coldly as Black and Pettigrew laughed, sidekick number four, Lupin did nothing to intervene, as usual, "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."

Quickly, Potter said, "I will if you go out with me, Evans. Go on…Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

Slowly, the jinx was wearing off, and Severus inched his way back to his wand while Lily was providing the perfect distraction. Wrapping his spindly fingers around the wooden item he turned to find his victory short lived. Black quickly noticed he had regained possession of his wand just before he succeeded in slashing the side of Potter's face.

As usual, Potter's retaliation came swiftly, and before he had time to register what has happening to him, Severus found himself hanging upside down, his robes falling over his head, revealing everything underneath. _May Aleanor never hear of this_…

**~~~*~~~**

"WHAT?" Aleanor shouted, causing some first years to loose a hold of their hand of Exploding Snap, cards flying all over the table in the Gryffindor common room. She could feel the glares on her back, but she didn't care in the least. To hell with their damn game!

Lily's face paled. "Well, I tried to stop him, but then Snape called me a Mudblood…"

"And so you just let him continue!" She could feel her heart pounding against her ribs. How Lily, her best friend, could let those two imbeciles do that to Severus upset her beyond all words. She trusted Lily to have had more sense, and heart, than that. "You know he doesn't really think that! If you were in his shoes, wouldn't you have been a little miffed? Possibly say things you didn't mean?" Aleanor was pacing the floor, glaring at anyone and everyone who looked her way, including Lily. No one had tried to stop Potter and Black. There wasn't a hex in this world good enough for the two.

Her emerald-eyed friend stood silent, her gaze falling to the floor. "I-I'm sorry Alie."

Rolling her eyes with a huff, she walked right past Lily and headed up the staircase for their dorm. Aleanor had to get out of there; she had to have some time to think. A moment longer looking at her _best friend _and she'd end up saying something she would later regret. Lily she could forgive, eventually, but Potter and Black… she would get back at the dark duo… and _good._

*****~~~~*****

The following year, Aleanor sat in the library; her and Severus still banned from being there together. As she sat reading, she felt the table shudder as a heavy book was dropped on it, her inkwell sitting beside her nearly falling over from the force. Calmly, she reached over and steadied it, her eyes still on the book in front of her.

"He's at it again."

Slowly, Aleanor rolled her eyes upwards to find Lily sitting across from her, flipping open the large book that had caused the disturbance, a look of harassment on her face. "Potter, Alie, who else?" Lily groaned.

Aleanor laughed. She knew perfectly well who she was talking about, but biting her tongue and letting her friend say his name as if it pained her was much more fun. He still wasn't leaving her friend alone, nor did it seem he ever would; at least not until he got what he wanted. For the past week Aleanor had been thinking of a plan, an idea of how to finally get back at Black and Potter, and now it seemed it was coming together. Why not turn the tables on the one and strike up some tension? "Hey Lil, wanna drive him up a wall for once?"

Looking up from her book, she chuckled. "Yeah, but how in the world do you annoy The Annoyance?"

"Well, actually, this would take care of Potter and Black at the same time," she grinned, closing her own book since this new topic was much more interesting. "You know how Black's birthday is coming up?" Lily nodded. "Well, I thought we could give him a birthday to remember… with a little help of course."

Lily sat taking notes out the book, her quill moving despite their discussion. "How the hell is that going to get Potter?"

"Well, it will, don't worry… in a round about way. It's a shame Wallis moved back to America, she'd have loved this." Aleanor scanned the Library, it wasn't above the four Gryffindors to be nosing about. Satisfied with the apparent lack of people in their vicinity, she continued, "But first we need to get some girls together who would be willing to help."

Lily chuckled. "That won't be hard if it involves Black." If there was one thing most girls at Hogwarts agreed upon, it was that Black certainly was desireable. He had the looks, the connections, the wit, and above all, confidence. 

A devious grin spread on Aleanor's face. "Good. I'll also need to get some help from Severus." Her friend rolled her eyes. Ever since that day after the O.W.L.s, those two had been anything but agreeable around each other. "Lily… I know he's not your favorite person, but trust me; if he can pull off what I hope he can pull off… Black will NEVER forget this."

Her lip curling up a bit, Lily grudgingly agreed. "Fine, but this had _better_ be good!"

**~~~*~~~**

Severus' eyes widened. "You want me to ask them to do WHAT?"

Aleanor shifted on her seat in the empty classroom. She knew she was asking for the impossible, but he was Malfoy's best friend, if they would even _consider_ a proposal from anyone, it'd be Severus, even if only for Malfoy's sake. Still, she had to try. "Just hang on him, drool over him, _whatever_, to make him go mad."

"You're nuts for even suggesting that!" he exclaimed, closing his book and heading towards the door of the empty classroom. 

"Oh come on!" she said, dashing ahead of him to block his retreat. "Think about it. What would you do if that happened to you?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow and gesturing towards him as if to stress the point.

His face contorted as he replied, "What would _I_ do? I'd think I'd died and gone to Hell."

"Exactly," Aleanor grinned, "_now_ do you get it?"

A wide grin slowly crept across the pale boy's face until it stretched from one side of his face clear across to the other. "Actually I do." Still smiling he dropped his book, grabbing her by the arms and pulling her into a kiss. "I'll get them to help, no matter the cost."

"Thanks," she replied, grabbing his tie and pulling him in for yet another kiss.

**~~~*~~~**

Lucius sat eating breakfast, Severus across from him, watching Aleanor at the Gryffindor table as usual. Since his dark friend had awoken that morning, he had been cheery. It was unnatural and disturbing. Snapes just didn't do _cheerful_, or at least not well.  "Sev, what the hell has got you so damned_… happy?_" He cringed with the word. A Slytherin- happy… it usually meant someone was about to get the cursing of a lifetime, and Severus was not the hands-on type…

Grinning, Severus' only reply was, "You'll see."

Suddenly, his friend realized a commotion was brewing behind him. Spinning around, he found a crowd of girls forming around one end of the Gryffindor table. "What in bloody hell is going on? Did Black start some sign-up sheet for his snogging sessions or something?" He looked back at his dark haired friend, who still bore a sickening grin on his face. Lucius couldn't take the suspense much longer. Secrets held from him were not easily tolerated. "**Well!** What is it? Or am I going to have to see for myself?" he barked angrily at his friend.

Severus chuckled and took a quick drink from his glass. "Settle down Luc, it's nothing. Just a little birthday present." He turned his attention back to his meal. Again, his friend's demeanor was worrying. Still looking at his plate he added, "Oh, and whatever happens today, don't get upset at Cissa. It's all an act."

"An act? Cissa doesn't _act_," Lucius replied with a snarl, finding it hard to picture his intended as anything but introverted.

The dark haired boy chuckled as he finished a bite of toast. "And here you plan on making her your bride. Do you know nothing about the Blacks?"

Lucius did not like what his friend was implying. Of course he knew Cissa, he knew her better than his Gryffindor obsessed companion. Instead of giving his question the dignity of a response, he returned to his breakfast, still fuming. Besides, a scene between two Slytherins here in public was uncalled for. 

He'd curse Severus later.

********

Everything was off to a perfect start. Right on cue, just as Black and Potter sat down to eat breakfast, nearly half the girls in the school, from every house except Slytherin of course, swarmed around the Gryffindor table, struggling to be the first to give Black his birthday present. It was pure chaos and Aleanor loved it. So did Black, judging by the smile on his face. Men and their egos; they were so predictable. Just as Aleanor and Lily expected, Black was eating up the attention of all these girls arguing over _him_ and his affections, and here he hadn't done a thing to provoke it. It appeared he could have his choice of any girl in the school. Sitting several feet down from the dark duo, Lily leaned over to Aleanor and whispered, "Men are so gullible."

As the day went on, Black's nerves seemed to be slowly fraying. Apparently he couldn't handle running into a crazed, lovesick girl everywhere he turned. In class they sat oowing and aawing over his every word. In the corridors, they clung to his arms, the back of his robes, begging for him to take them into an empty classroom to 'talk'. At lunch, he actually ended up grabbing his food and running to the boys' lavatory to eat in peace.

The whole time, Potter was laughing it up. "Come on Sirius! You always said you could have any girl in the school… so take your pick already!"

All the while Lily and Aleanor watched and waited. The best was yet to come.

********

Dinner finally arrived, and Severus sat across from Lucius as usual, looking over at Cissa. With a sly grin, the blonde girl nodded and nudged her older sister in the side. "What?" the fiery Bella answered, looking over at Severus before adding, "Oh, yeah," and nodding as well. They still planned on doing it. Good.

As they were finishing their meals, the Black sisters got up, pulling small wrapped packages out of their robes. Lucius looked up at Cissa as she went to walk past him. "Where are you going?"

"Over there," she replied, motioning towards the Gryffindor table, her package in her hand, "don't worry, it's only in fun." And with that the blonde gave the pale boy a kiss on the cheek and left.

Lucius turned to Severus. "What are they going to do?" He knew _something_ was up, and damnit, he wanted to know what!

"Probably off to give their dear cousin a birthday present," his friend replied coolly, his eyes on his plate as he finished the last of his treacle.

After glaring for a moment, Lucius looked over his shoulder as the two girls drew closer to Gryffindor table. "_Dear _cousin? Are they mad?"

Severus chuckled, drawing Lucius' attention back on him as he wiped his lips with his napkin before saying, "No, but Black's about to be!"

********

Aleanor was sitting facing the Slytherin table as usual and as she saw Narcissa and Bellatrix stand up, she nudged Lily who sat beside her. "Lil, we're on." Quickly swallowing a bite, her emerald-eyed friend nodded and set her napkin on the table beside her plate. "Here goes nothing," she giggled.

Aleanor looked across the table at Black and Potter. "Oh, Sirius…" The redhead never addressed him like this and so the dark haired boy's head snapped up, a look of dumbfoundedness on his face. Aleanor had to choke back a laugh. "I got you something," she said sweetly, holding out a beautifully wrapped box as she smiled at him.

Lily grabbed at her arm, ripping the package back just before Black could take it. "Alie!" she shouted, drawing the attention of nearly every Gryffindor, but especially Potter, who always could be counted on to have an ear in her direction. "You KNEW I was getting Sirius a present! How could you? You already have a boyfriend!"

Aleanor painted a look of disgust on her face. "What? So I can't keep my options open? At least I'm not afraid to show Sirius how I feel about him! You just toy with Potter because he's his best friend! How better to get to him then through Potter?" At this point, Potter's face went ghost white, Sirius' mouth bobbing open and shut like a beached fish. Remus had stopped mid-bite, his fork suspended in midair as Peter eyed the scene over his glass of pumpkin juice.

Grabbing the box out of Aleanor's hand, Lily chucked it at Sirius. "Here, then give him your stupid present. So you got him a pair of disappearing knickers," Lily looked over at Black, a playful glint in her eyes, "I'll give him a pair of _my own_." Peter gave a squeak before going into a fit of coughs, Remus' fork falling onto his plate with a dull thunk as his peas went air born, his eyes darting between Potter and Lily. Potter looked ready to faint as all the blood in his face drained, Black even more so as it was apparent he hadn't taken a breath in over a minute, though he somehow managed to form two words a short time later.

"Y-your own?" Black stammered, his eyes wide in shock at hearing his best friend's love interest talking about giving him a pair of her panties.

Lily winked. "And you can get them yourself," she said in a soft, sultry whisper, though she had sure it was barely loud enough for Potter to hear as well. 

As an uncontrollable grin began to spread over Black's face, Potter nailed his best friend in the arm. "Sirius! You lay one finger on Evans and I'll personally strangle the pathetic, back-stabbing life out of you!"

"James!" Black cried in shock, rubbing at his arm, "I wouldn't touch Lily… _ever!_ I know bloody well you have your eye on her, out of anyone, _you _should know I have more honor than that!"

"Well, you certainly didn't say NO!" his four-eyed friend quickly rebutted, several Gryffindors quietly taking their leave of the scene as he did.

"Oh, so I'm a bloody bastard for not automatically saying no?" Black asked, "Forgive me if I was too shocked to think straight. Then the next time I see you eyeing up that brunette Ravenclaw, I'll remind you of what a hormonal prat you're being since you're _suppose _to oogling Evans!"

Aleanor nudged Lily as the dark duo continued arguing. Looking over at her friend, the blue-eyed girl winked. _Perfect plan, perfect plan._

********

_…Sirius! You lay one finger on Evans and I'll personally strangle the pathetic, backstabbing life out of you!…_

Lucius never imagined he'd love to hear Potter's voice fill the Great Hall at dinner, but he had been mistaken. This was entertaining. _Very entertaining_.

Spinning around on the bench, he and most of the rest of the Slytherin table stared over at the explosive scene playing out at the Gryffindor table. Potter and Black arguing for all the school to hear, every respectable Slytherin's dream. Grinning, he looked back at Severus, "Did you know about this?"

Grinning from ear to ear, his dark haired friend replied, "Of course. But it's only begun."

"Really?" the blonde asked in interest. His best friend might not be a man of action like himself, but he certainly was the wittier of the two. What ever was coming, he trusted Severus to have planned a spectacular performance. Turning back around, he saw that Cissa and Bella were only a few feet from the two Gryffindors.. 

********

Lily nudged Aleanor again drawing her attention away from her cup as she had reached for it to take a drink. "They're coming."

Looking just past Black, cup in hand, she saw Narcissa and Bellatrix approaching them. Grinning she replied, "This ought to be good."


	11. The First Domino Falls

**_The first Domino falls_**

****

_11_

As the sisters reached the still arguing boys, Narcissa gently placed her hand on Black's shoulder. "Sirius," she held out the wrapped package she had been carrying, "Happy Birthday."

"Yes, Happy Birthday," Bellatrix said, holding out her gift as well as she stood on Black's other side.

"Er, uh, well…" it seemed the Gryffindor who was never at a loss for words, was now rendered silent. "Thanks?" Cautiously, he reached out to take a hold of the offered items. Just as he was about to wrap his fingers around them, the two girls pulled them back and plopped themselves down on either side of his lap. Narcissa claiming Black's left leg, Bellatrix his right.

"You didn't think you'd get them _that_ easy, now _did you?_" Narcissa asked, running a hand along his cheek. The look of terrified shock on his face was priceless and it made Aleanor wish she had a camera. Any camera.

Black's pale face only grew more so as Bellatrix began to run her hand down from his ear, along his neck, and down his chest. "Come on Sirius, why don't we get to know each other better? We don't mind sharing," she said as the two girls' hands ran down his chest slowly, until they disappeared beyond the edge of the table into areas best left to the imagination. Aleanor had imagined the two would know how to irk the boy better than anyone, but she never imagined such bold tactics.

Then again, they were Slytherins. _Bold_ was usually an understatement.

"Ahh! DON'T TOUCH ME!! _GEROFF!_" Black shouted in horror as he leapt to his feet, shuddering from the undesired touch of his cousins, his hands brushing his robes as if wiping off the lingering sensation of their hands.

"Oh, but Siri… we _were_," Bellatrix replied, looking at him as if she was ready to strip the boy of every last stitch of clothing, her free hand raising as if to reach for him again. Backing away in fright, Black fell into the lap of a burly Hufflepuff before running out of the Great Hall, pale as a ghost, nearly tripping over his own feet.

Aleanor, Lily, Narcissa, and Bellatrix broke out in hysterical laughter. Aleanor doubled over, her stomach hurt so badly as Lily began to cry on the bench beside her. Narcissa and Bellatrix supported each other as they walked back to the Slytherin table, which was now standing and applauding. It was several moments before she had composed herself enough to look up at Potter, the majority of the Hall still in stitches.

He sat there stunned. After a few moments, when at the order of Professor Dumbledore, they quieted down, he asked, "You _staged _all this?"

Her stomach still hurting from laughter, Aleanor somehow managed to answer, rather raspy, "No shit, Sherlock! It seems the master minds of the Gryffindor Four…"

"…have been had!" Lily finished, wiping her tears away with her napkin, her giggles still in full force. "How's it feel Potter?" she asked him with a smirk.

He glared back.

****

Professor McGonagall hadn't wasted time in sweeping them up from the Great Hall before the meal had finished to lecture them on proper behavior befitting a Gryffindor, a speech the dark duo should have memorized by that time. Only now, a few hours after the incident, did they return to the common room where Aleanor and Lily sat on the couch, Black in one of the armchairs beside the fire, while Potter stood at his side. Lupin and Peter sat at the table behind their two friends, next to the window, which was only lit by the pale moonlight seeping through the panes. It was clear the moment the four walked in that the two had waited up for Black and Potter.

It seemed like an eternity had past as the six of them sat, no words uttered and little eye contact made, when in all actuality, only five minutes had lapsed. Peter and Lupin resumed the game of chess they had started before they arrived, which helped to break the tension. Lily had sat staring at the fire, occasionally casting her eyes down to her hands as they lay in her lap. Black and Aleanor seemed to be the only ones daring to look about at the others, their eyes meeting briefly once before casting a frigid glare and turning away. It was Potter who finally broke the unsettling silence.

"Tell me one thing, Delaney. How the_ Hell_ did you get the Black sisters to play along?"

Before she had a chance to answer, Black glared at her and growled, "Isn't it obvious James? She had _Snivellus_ help her." Potter looked at Black as if checking to make sure he heard his friend right before looking back at her. "Well, Alie, didn't you?" Black asked in a low snarl.

She could never remember seeing that look in Black's eyes before. He was beyond livid, he was murderous, and she knew exactly where his attention was being drawn. Perhaps involving the feisty Black sisters hadn't been the best idea. She wanted to get back at the two boys, but even she knew crossing the line wasn't in order. Though she refused to pull her eyes from his, Aleanor couldn't answer. She didn't need to; she knew the others already knew Black was right.

As Potter shook his head and turned back to the fire with a huff, Black slowly stood. "It just wasn't enough for you to get the rest of the school in on this, was it? You just had to help 'ol Snivelly get his own little joke in. Pretty sad, him having to wait for you to come up with one for him. No wonder he follows us around like some stray pup, he can't do a damn thing for himself! He's desperate for a pack to follow."

Aleanor leapt to her feet, the little restraint she had over her simmering temper draining away. "Don't you dare turn this into a Severus bashing session, Black! He doesn't need, nor want, a 'pack to follow' and even if he did, you four certainly wouldn't be a desirable choice! Besides, this was entirely _my_ idea. Yes, I asked him to talk to your cousins, but that's because the two of you deserved it- all the pranks you've pulled on him!" Her temper had completely breached all restraints and had begun boiling over in the few seconds that it had taken for her to reply. The fact that Peter and Lupin were still within earshot didn't matter to her anymore. She was sick of how they got away with everything. Sick of the way they treated Severus, and sick of Potter and Black's _Holier Than Thou_ attitude.

"Must be nice to have a prefect for a friend so you can get away with whatever the hell you want! Do you two actually like Lupin or do you just drag him along so he'll keep his mouth shut?" Aleanor retorted as she pointed at Lupin, speaking her mind and not caring whether or not someone choked on it.

Black went to step closer to her, his hands in tight fists at his sides, but Potter had grabbed his friend by the shoulder, his arm crossing Black's chest as he held him back. Peter had stopped mid-move, his kingside castle in his hand as Lupin sat facing them, his face clearly growing red even in the dim light at the sight of Aleanor's accusing hand. His nostrils flaring, Black glared at Aleanor as Potter turned to her.

"Delaney, this is between me, Sirius, and you. Leave Remus out of it. He's never done anything to Snape and you know it," he said pointedly, noticeably restraining himself as well as his best friend.

Aleanor gave a sarcastic laugh. "Oh, yes, _innocent _Remus Lupin, who has never laid his wand on Severus Snape but sure as hell never did a _thing_ to stop his _friends_ from doing so! How _noble._ Let's give him a bloody award for his **cowardice!**"

Black went to lunge at her but Potter's hold on him was enough to keep him from advancing more than a foot or two. Lily gasped as he did and jumped over a few inches on the couch. "Shut it Aleanor," he growled, his gray eyes locked on her blue.

Knowing she had found a sore spot, Aleanor looked past the dark duo at Lupin who looked ready to put his fist through the table. "Come on Lupin, can't you speak for yourself, or do you need your _guard dog_ here to do it for you?" Black went to lunge again, and nearly toppled Potter as he did, but she stood her ground. Let him have at her, and give her an excuse to curse him unconscious.

Lupin didn't move, nor did he hit the table. The fair-haired boy's self-restraint was noticeably stronger than Black's, and Aleanor's for that matter. Potter on the other hand, now had both hands on Black's shoulders, and snapped his head around to glare at her. "Enough Delaney!"

"Really?" she snapped, mockingly putting her hands on her hips, "Enough of what _Potter?_ Enough of me pointing out your _friend's _incompetence? His blatant neglect of his duties? Is it _bothering_ you?" With each sarcastic question, her voice raised a pitch, as did the color in her face. "Well, I've had enough of you four making Severus out to be your personal punching bag! Want me to leave your _Prefect Protector_ alone? Then leave Severus alone, you self-righteous, pretentious prats! You serpents in gryffindor clothing! Honor, bravery… only if it involves another's humiliation!"

Her frame had begun to tremble in anger by this point, her eyes darting between the hazel and gray eyes glaring back at her. Lily seemed to have not breathed in the past minute or two, or Peter for that matter. Had her wand already been in her palm, she would have cast a hex or two on the pair. Lupin would have certainly come down on _her_ if she had, for she wasn't in his beloved circle. _Hypocrites, the lot of them. _

Clenching her hands into tight fists as she slowly lowered them from her hips, her fingernails digging into the soft flesh of her palms as she did, Aleanor took a deep breath before finishing from behind gritted teeth, "You make me ashamed of being a Gryffindor." Then storming past the pair, she knowingly bumped Black's shoulder and Potter's hand as she headed up the stairs and to the dorms.

Tension had always existed between Aleanor and the Notorious Four. Evans had always seemed to easily sail in the neutral territory between the two factions, but now Severus could tell _tense_ was an understatement. All it took was seeing Aleanor sit down at her house's table for breakfast the next morning. Clear across the Great Hall and he could tell not a word was spoken from the Four's side of the table to hers. Something had happened between her and the pranksters, and he wanted to know what.

There was one problem in his way. Classes. His schedule and Aleanor's didn't leave room for associating on any terms until at least after lunch when they had Potions together. All morning he kept an ear out, in case the chatty Gryffindors in his classes happened to gossip about them, but it seemed they either didn't know any more than he did, or they were being honor bound to keep it _in house._ More than likely, it was the former, for the Slytherins best performed the latter. So, when Potions class rolled around, Severus was eager to see Aleanor, and find out as much as he could without angering his Head of House.

As she sat down behind him, as she did every Potions, Lily on her right, Aleanor cast him a faint smile as he turned and caught her eye. Normally she always had a smile in her eyes for him, but today they lacked their sparkle. Something had happened indeed, it was written on her face.

As he prepared to mouth 'What is it?' the Famous Four walked in, passing by the two red-haired girls on the way to their seats a few stools down from Lily. Aleanor rolled her eyes as the boys past behind her and took in a noticeably deep breath, closing her eyes, as Black, the last of the four, barely brushed the back of her robes. Knowing she was trying to cool her temper down before she snapped, he looked up to meet Black's eyes and found him glaring at him as cold as ever.

Lucius turned in his seat and nudged Severus in the arm. Looking to his friend, he nodded and began to turn around, catching sight of a slip of parchment Aleanor was holding up on her desk for him with only one word on it. _Classroom._

Apparently, this tale would require more time than they currently had.

Leaving his last class, Severus walked as fast as his feet would carry him through the corridors of the castle to the empty classroom in which he and Aleanor normally met. The way he had perfected his pace over the past six years, it appeared to be more of a bat-like sweep over the stones than a near run most other students made, and it suited him. It had his robes billowing behind him in a rather nice and intimidating manner. Naturally, it never affected the Notorious Four.

Reaching the empty corridor, he slowed his pace as he drew closer to the door of the classroom, looking up and down the corridor before opening it and slipping inside. Closing the heavy wooden door behind him, he found Aleanor sitting at a dust-covered desk, doodling in a notebook. As he walked up beside her, setting his books on the desk next to hers, she began angrily scratching out the dragon she had just drawn.

"I never get them to come out right," she grumbled, throwing the quill down on the ink scrawled page. "Mum can draw anything she can picture in her head, and I can't even get a damn dragon's tail right!"

With a raised eyebrow, Severus slowly pulled out the chair of the desk and sat down as she finally slid her left hand under the cover of the book and slammed it shut. Rarely did Aleanor draw, for nothing she drew ever pleased her, though he felt she did well enough; when she did draw, it was usually in an effort to calm herself, despite the fact it always did the opposite. From the way she sat glaring at the closed book, her arms crossed over her chest and her breathing heavy, he knew whatever was on her mind was troubling her terribly.

Knowing not to touch her at this particular moment, he merely asked flatly, for a soft cautious tone never suited him, "I take it the events of last night were unfavorable?"

Aleanor's lips curled into a thin sarcastic grin as she gave a small laugh. "If you call declaring war unfavorable, yes." A grin stretched across his face as she turned to face him. Rarely did it take more than a single inquiry to get her to divulge every detail. The idea of 'war' being declared between Gryffindors was like a surprise holiday for any Slytherin, even if he cared more for this particular Gryffindor than he did most of his own house.

"Professor McGonagall gave us an hour lecture on how our actions reflected on the entire house," she began.

Severus tilted his head, saying, "Well, in all truth, she…"

"Don't, Severus. Just _don't!_" Aleanor interrupted him, the fire in her eyes igniting like dry kindling. "I'm not in the mood. I don't give a rat's arse if she's right."

With a solemn nod, Severus motioned her to continue, reminding himself to wait until she posed a question before speaking again. The last thing he wanted now was the two of them getting into a verbal sparring match as they had on several occasions in the past year.

Seeing his silent acknowledgement of her need to just get it all off her chest, Aleanor continued. "Anyways, we _finally_ get back to the common room to find Peter and Lupin waiting up for their ringleaders. Potter asked how I got Narcissa and Bellatrix to join in, and Black jumps in saying I had you help. Well, I couldn't deny it, like that wasn't obvious, but he just went on about you, calling you that horrid name, and I _snapped_."

_Oh bloody wonderful, _he thought, inwardly rolling his eyes. He knew all too well the hell one endured as their target of choice, and despite her fiery disposition, Aleanor didn't deserve to find out how it felt. If she didn't watch that temper of hers, she might very well end up in his shoes.

Breaking eye contact with him, Aleanor propped an elbow up on the dusty desk, plopping her chin in her palm as she looked down at the gray surface and began running her finger through the thick layer, revealing the mahogany wood beneath. "I finally spoke my mind and apparently hit Black were it hurt."

"Oh," Severus said, leaning in a bit and breaking his own oath to wait to be questioned as he asked, "and where was that?"


End file.
